This was all chance
by JMolover13
Summary: Allison and Remy met before now. With some twists, turns and bombshells, will they ever be together?
1. Diner

This Was All Chance

**AN: Okay, so this is gonna sound…different, I guess is the operative word…but this derived from a dream I had a couple weeks ago and I can't get it out of my head. I think it came almost as a mixture of other stories I have read or am reading, I'm not really sure, but nonetheless it stayed in my head as things tend to do until I wrote it down…Only the dream was mainly from Remy's POV, so I guess I was her…I don't really know, but I'm just gonna write it in 3****rd**** person because I don't really like writing in 1st…I tend to ramble, as I am now…sorry. Here it is.**

Diner

Nineteen-year-old Remy Hadley was having a great start to her second year of college. She was doing well in all her classes. She had had a job for a little over a year now, granted not a classy job, but it was a job that she could pay her bills and get food with—that she was really excited about. As time had gone by, she became pretty used to being on her own. Yes, her dad had technically been there all her life, but he wasn't really there. He wasn't there to congratulate her on getting onto the college she wanted, he wasn't there when she came home to announce that she got plenty of scholarship money to take care of her college career…for the most part. All she really had to pay for was part of her books and if she had decided to live on campus, she would have had that daunting her.

Thankfully, she decided against that. She found a rather nice apartment; at least it was nice for the price it was at. It was a really small one bedroom, one bathroom, and a kitchen/dining room with a living room too; although it should really have just been, kitchen/dining/living room. It didn't really matter to her; all that mattered was that it was hers.

This week was going like any other, she had classes on Monday, Wednesday, Fridays, and worked in the evenings those days, she worked a full day on Tuesday so that she only had to work a little bit on Thursday. So, lucky for her, this day happened to be Thursday. And it happened to be after work. She had decided that she was going to go for a run, so she got herself together and was off. Her apartment building actually flowed into a part of the city that was almost like a small town. She loved running in this area. There were restaurants, boutiques, two parlors, and video rental store.

She tended to rent a movie after she stopped sweating, but today was different. Today she didn't even start to sweat. As she was getting ready to pick up speed she saw, sitting outside of one of these cozy restaurants, one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen in her life. This practically perfect specimen was having a girl's lunch out. This woman had red hair, light brown eyes, and a perfect body (pretty much this woman was Daneel Harris). After seeing this woman, she knew that she had to have her, so she decided that a eating a late lunch would be fine. And, being the ever prepared person she was she had money on her already.

Remy walked in the main entrance and asked for a seat on the porch. She sat there looking around, every so often glancing at that girl. She had also taken notice that this girl was glancing her way too.

Remy had barely ordered her water—the best things are free, aren't they?—when she noticed a tiny thing toddling down the sidewalk. When she focused her gaze, it turned out to be a little girl, she would guess no more than three. She looked around for a mother, a father, a babysitter—anything that could be with her, watching out for her. Remy was willing to place money on this little girl being the cutest thing that had ever graced the planet with breath. She had the biggest, brightest blue eyes on the face of the earth. Her hair was a rich, chocolate brown and had so many curls.

After Remy had made the assumption that this little girl was lost, she jumped the small fence that barricaded the tables and chairs and left the restaurant without so much as a second thought. She didn't even remember the reason she came in.

This little girl was looking up at every adult that walked by asking if they had seen her mommy. She was a brave one, but was wearing down quickly. This little one was to her limit, and let out a huge cry; that was when Remy got to her. She knelt down so that she was eye level with this precious little chunk of a person. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" She asked, knowing full and well what the answer was.

"I lost my mommy! I just want to see my mommy!" She was still crying, but calmed after she knew she had someone's attention.

"What's your name?" Remy asked.

"Abbey." She said. "I want my mommy."

"Okay well, Abbey? I'm Remy. Sweetie do you remember where you were last time you saw her?" Remy asked.

"At da store." Abbey replied.

"The store, huh?" The toddler nodded and Remy looked around, there at least twelve 'stores' on this street. "Well, do you remember what kind of store?"

"It had clothes." She sputtered out. "My coursin Assey was asposed to be watchin me but I wanted mommy, so I went to find her." Remy's eyebrows raised. "I'm real good at hide and seek. I tought I would find mommy real fast. But, I got lost." The tears started again.

"Okay, okay." Remy picked her up and stood herself. "Abbey baby, we're gonna find her okay?"

"Otay Remy." She buried her little head in Remy's neck. She was still crying, but stopped when Remy started walking.

Remy was looking in every place they passed, even if it wasn't a "store." She would take a quick scan, and if there were no chaos she would move to the next place. She figured that if a mom had realized her child was gone, she would be throwing more than just a fit. Remy had been searching for about five minutes by the time Abbey had fallen asleep on her shoulder. She was rubbing the toddler's back and kept walking into every store.

It was the third place she checked after Abbey had fallen asleep that she heard screaming. She was standing outside and could hear them easily, so that's where she stayed.

"How could you just 'not see where she went' she is four years old dammit!" Remy saw a brunette yelling at a girl that was probably twelve.

"I'm sorry Aunt Allison, but Abbey was just being SO annoying and I was just trying to look at the clothes!" The girl said.

"That is no excuse, Ashley!" This came from yet another woman that was standing next to Ashley.

_Ashley, yes, Assey is Ashley in toddler speak. This looks like the right place._ Remy opened the door and walked inside. She weaved her way around the clothes racks so that she was behind this brunette that was really laying it on thick to this pre-teen. Deciding to save the poor kid from more and more yelling she reached her hand out and tapped the brunette—Allison, if she heard correctly, on she shoulder.

"WHAT?" The brunette turned toward her.

Remy's eyes went wide, and she feared for her life, but answered anyway. "Hi, I'm Remy Hadley, and I couldn't help but overhear your conversation." She paused and the brunette stared at the bundle of child she had in her arms. "I think I have something, well someone you lost…" She turned the little girl in her arms to the other woman.

"ABBEY!" She took her from Remy and hugged her so tight Remy thought the little girl might run out of air.

"Mommy!" She, had just woken up, but returned her hug. _Nope, guess not…she seems to be breathing just fine._

"Oh, my goodness! Baby that was the worst fifteen minutes of my life! What were you thinking? Running off by yourself like that? You are never leaving my sight again!" She couldn't seem to let the child loose, then again who would? She then turned to Remy who was slyly making her way out of the store, "Where did you find her?"

"Oh, uhh. She had made it all the way to Logan's. That diner about a block down…" She pointed behind her as she talked and took another step backward, running into a clothing rack. She checked to make sure it wouldn't fall then stood there, not really sure what she should do. She smiled stupidly and turned to take in her surroundings.

"Thank you so much." This brunette was making it really hard for Remy to breathe. Not because she was hugging her, no, it was because as soon as she saw her face she could have died and died happy because she had seen perfection.

"You're welcome" was the only thing Remy could get out.

The hot mama (literally) pulled away from her, "Remy?" Remy looked up at her. "I'm Allison…Cameron." She paused for a second, staring at this woman that had saved her heart from breaking all over again. She had lost her husband about three years before and she knew she would not have been able to handle losing her daughter in any way, shape, or form. Three years really was a short amount of time to her. She still had tears in her eyes, but it didn't matter. "How can I ever repay you?" She let a single tear from its barriers.

"Repay me?" Remy laughed, "You don't need to repay me! I'm fine with knowing that Abbey made it back to her mom safely."

"I should give you a reward. Mel? What kind of cash do you have on you?" She asked her sister and started digging in her own purse.

"NO! Really! Allison, it's fine. It's no big deal, I really don't need a reward." Remy took Allison's purse from her and set it on the clothing table that Ashley and Mel were leaning against. "Believe me meeting you was the best reward I will _ever_ receive." _Oh, shit! I let that one slip out! Stupid Freudian slips! _ She closed her mouth immediately after she words loose and bit her bottom lip.

The mother and daughter duo behind Allison looked at each other with raised eyebrows and walked away from the conversation; they didn't get out of ear shot, just enough so that they could make their own commentary with each other.

"Oh," Allison contorted her face and shook her head, not realizing that she was just hit on by the younger woman. "Thank you. But please! At least let me make or take you out to dinner?" She asked.

This was when the little girl interrupted their conversation. "Peez Remy? If you come to din din, we can play games after!" She started jumping up and down in her mother's arms.

Then Abbey lunged forward so that she would have to be given to Remy, "Games, huh? What kind of games?"

"We's got hungry hungry hippos, Candy's land, Mouse trap, and sometimes…" She looked at her mom and got really close to Remy's face whispering to her, "Mommy let's me play 13 Dead then Drive! I'm not asposed to cause I'm too little…" She turned from her ear and grabbed Remy's face, "Please come to din din. Mommy can make it and me and you can watch PBJ otter!"

"Well, how can I say no to a home cooked meal and PB and J Otter?" Remy asked Abbey.

"Yay! Mommy, Remy's gonna come over for dinner and play games after! Otay?" She turned to look at her mom.

"Okay baby." She rubbed her back and the little girl realized that she wanted her mommy. As Allison was getting the child back, she looked at her. "Thank you so much for letting me at least do this…" She trailed off. "What do you eat?"

"Anything and everything…well, not everything, but I'm not picky." She shrugged and stared into Allison's eyes.

"Okay, well does spaghetti sound good?" She asked, not able to take her eyes away from that look she was getting.

"Sounds great!" Remy said.

"I love pasghetti!" Abbey exclaimed.

"Okay, well," She pulled a card from her purse and wrote something on the back, then handed it over to the taller woman. "My address is on the back of that."

Remy looked down at it, "Dr. Allison Cameron – Immunologist…You're a doctor?" She scrunched her face and looked at the high heavens asking _why? Why did I ask that question..it freaking says Doctor!! Allison Cameron!_

She smiled, "Yeah, yes I am. And today has been my first day off in a long time. You'd think that not working would be less stressful then working…" She trailed off looking down at her daughter.

"I guess not…" She looked at Abbey, then back at Allison. "Well, Dr. Cameron, what time do you want me here—there?"

"Six-thirty?" She asked.

"Six-thirty it is…" She was staring at her again; she couldn't help it.

At this point, Mel and Ashley came out from their hiding spot. "Well, thank you so much for finding my baby cousin and bringing her back, but we really got to go."

Mel had Allison's arm and was escorting her out of the store and trying to talk in hushed tones, "Are you crazy? You don't even know that girl, and you're inviting inside your home? What if she's a thief?"

Remy heard the entire spiel, and hoped to whatever god was listening that tonight wouldn't get cancelled.

"Are you kidding me Melanie? She just returned my child to me! If she were a thief, then she would have done this little thing called kidnapping! Not bring her back and repeatedly say that she wanted nothing in return! Jesus!"

"Yeah! Jesus!" Abbey said pointing her finger at whom Remy assumed to be her Aunt as they were walking away.

"Don't say that baby." Allison scolded her daughter.

"But mommy, you just said it!" She pointed her finger at Allison this time.

"Mommy shouldn't say it either." Ashley interrupted cutting off whatever Allison was about to say.

Remy gave them a head start out of the store so that "she couldn't have heard anything," then she left and went the direction she came. She pulled her brand new Motorola T720 from her side to check the time, _hmm, four thirty…that's not a lot of time considering I don't know where I'm going…_

She started to run back to her place, but when she passed by the restaurant again, she saw the red head still sitting there with her friends. Just as she was passing the red head looked at her, she couldn't hide the fact that she was looking at her too, so she smiled and kept running. _Damn she's hot, but she's far from perfect…and I would know what perfect is—I have looked into the eyes of perfect; her name is Allison Cameron…_


	2. Dinner

Dinner

Remy had gone home, showered, and ran to her school's library to print off directions to the address. But, those directions get rather hard to read at night so she had to pull over a couple times to make sure she was going the right way. When she arrived, the butterflies had taken over and she had to calm herself. She was pacing the length of her car before she leaned against the passenger window. She sunk down so that she was sitting on her heals. _Okay Remy, it's not like this is a date. She's probably married, or at least has a boyfriend! I mean she's got a fuckin' kid for Christ sake! Of course she has a husband…why am I even here? This is going to be so fucking awkward._

She looked toward the door that was opened with the screen was still shut. She saw a little girl with big blue eyes and chocolate brown curly hair seated on the floor. Her hand was against the door and she was pushing her fingers together and pulling them apart against the glass. She was waiting for Remy to come to the door. _Ooh. That's why. I can't say no to that. She's probably got me more than her mom.__ Jesus, you sound so naïve! __I'm nineteen! I'm allowed to be naïve! __Not with what you've experienced… __Shut up! _Remy started walking toward the door ignoring her inner debate. _Fine._

Once she got up the steps, Abbey had opened the door and was jumping on her. "Hi Remy! Mommy thought you wasn't gonna come." She looked up from her spot on Remy's leg.

"Oh yeah? Why would she think that?" Remy bent down so that she was eye level.

"Momma says that tirty minutes is her limit and that we was stood up." She got a confused look when she said this, "But Remy! We was sitting down!"

Remy couldn't help but chuckle if even for a second at the little girl. "Iss naw funny!"

She recovered, "You're right Abbey baby, it's not funny. Where's your mommy now?"

"In the kitchen." Abbey grabbed her hand as she stood back up and dragged her inside. "Mommy, look!" Allison, who had been bent over un-setting the table, turned around and looked down, but saw the taller woman from earlier. "Remy was ouside!"

"Was she?" Allison looked down at her daughter.

"Yeah! She was walking on the side of her car," she started showing the way Remy was pacing with her hand, "over and over and over and over." Abbey had run out of breath, so she took a big one. "And then she sat down. But she saw ME! So iss okay now! Right mommy?"

Allison looked back at Remy. For some reason, she felt more at ease around her, she didn't know why. Really, it was like she was being drawn to her, and that really scared her. She was straight and she had just lost her husband—_three years ago_, but still, she should not be feeling this way. Towards her of all people. "Yeah, everything's fine baby."

"Sorry I'm so late." She was recovering from the embarrassment of Abbey telling Allison about outside. "I got lost" was really all she muster out of her mouth.

"It's okay…" she turned back toward the table with a big smile on her face. "I'll just re-set the table."

"Oh, I can do that. I mean I am the cause of the un-setting of the table. It's only right I put everything back…" Remy had stealthily walked around the island and took everything from Allison in order to relieve her of having to mess with the plates and silverware again.

"Um, thank you…" She looked at her for a second. "I'll just go get the spaghetti." She pointed to the general direction of the pot and walked over there.

"There's only two places…" Remy trailed off and looked up.

Allison turned around, "Yeah." She paused and looked at her questioningly. "Abbey doesn't use those dishes…" She pointed to her high chair that was at the table.

"Yes, but Abbey also didn't get here through miraculous conception, did she?" Remy raised her eyebrows at Allison. _Well this is the only way I'm gonna find out…_

Cameron smiled and looked into the pot of noodles she was preparing, "No…No she did not get here through miraculous conception" She swallowed hard and Remy regretted her prying nature. "Her father… her father—"

"Daddy had cancer." Abbey, who had been standing by her mother, said. For being four this little girl was rather perceptive and could tell her mom was having a hard time, so she decided to help her out. "Daddy watches over me from da sky now. Das what momma says, right Momma?" She patted the side of her mom's thigh.

"Yeah baby. That's right." She bent down and hugged her daughter.

Remy had frozen where she was as soon as the little girl interjected. She was still in mid process of putting a couple napkins down, but she couldn't finish. She just stood there and felt the tears come to her eyes; now she really, really regretted her prying nature. She clenched and unclenched her jaw a couple times, staring at the holder she had retrieved the napkins from. Then, she looked up at Allison. "I am so sorry."

Allison shrugged, "You didn't know. How could you have known?" She picked up the pot and brought it over to the table and served out everyone's helpings.

After that major downfall, dinner had actually gone as smoothly as spaghetti and a four year old can possibly go… Sauce was everywhere, as were some noodles, but it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

"Okay little girl, we need to get you changed and cleaned up before we play games." Allison said, standing up and picking up a sauce covered Abbey. She turned her so that Abbey was facing the same way she was so she wouldn't have to change as well.

"I'm not lil! I'm a big girl!" She crossed her arms as her mother carried her away.

Remy had to laugh at the toddler, she hated this metaphor, but Abbey really was too cute for words. After they had left the kitchen, Remy looked around and decided to get on Allison's good side. She cleaned. She washed out all the dishes, aside from the pot seeing as there was a lot left and she didn't know what to put it in. When the dishes were done she cleaned off the table, and Abbey's high chair.

She was just finishing up when she heard a voice from behind her, "What do you think you are doing?" This voice was stern and when she turned around she saw Allison holding a freshly bathed Abbey, who was wearing Little Mermaid pajamas.

She smiled at the mock anger the other woman was portraying, "Well, I got bored sitting there, so I thought I'd help out." She shrugged and threw away the paper towel she had. All Allison could do was smile her gratefulness because Abbey would have interrupted anything she was going to say.

"We can play games now!" She clapped her hands and wriggled her way out of her mother's arms. She bounded out of the kitchen and returned with none other than 13 Dead End Drive. "Momma peez! Peez lemme play dis one! I'll be good!"

"I'm really not a bad mom." She was looking at Remy, telling her that she thought that her daughter wanting to play a murder mystery type game was a bad thing.

"No one said you were…" Remy was looking back at her then to the little girl and smiled as she walked toward her.

"Peez Momma!" she said standing in front of Remy now.

"Yeah, please momma!" Remy pleaded with Abbey as she bent down and picked her up. It was weird because despite the fact that she had only known them for maybe five hours, she felt comfortable and at ease with the two of them.

_Is it weird that I feel like I know her already? Is it even possible to meet someone and five hours later already have an attachment to them? Is it okay that I feel perfectly fine with her and that I want her to come around often? _Allison had been thinking these thoughts throughout dinner too. She didn't know what it was about this girl, Remy…but it was something. She smiled at them, "Well, how can I say no to those faces?" She walked over to them and took the box from Abbey and started setting up the pieces.

Remy had already picked up that this game was not going to be played the way it was made to be played. In fact, all they really did for about an hour and a half was let Abbey kill off everyone so that she could get the inheritance of Aunt Agatha.

"I win again!" Abbey said with a big yawn.

"Yes you did, and now it's time for bed." Allison said from the sink; she had just finished loading the dishes that Remy oh so kindly cleaned.

"Aww, but mommy I donwanna! I wann—" She started to whine but was cut off.

"Hey." Remy said in a very calm manner getting her attention. She was very quiet, so that Allison couldn't hear them. "I thought you said you were going to be a good girl." Abbey nodded her head, "Then we should listen to Mommy shouldn't we? Isn't that what big girls do?" Abbey nodded once more but still pouted and looked down. "Abbey baby, what's wrong?"

"Am I ever gonna see you again?" Her eyes started to water as she put her head in her little hand and looked at Remy. Allison heard this part of the conversation and was intrigued to hear what Remy would say, so she stepped a little closer.

"You can see me as much as you want." Remy told her, still in the soft voice. She was leaning on the table as well and had her chin on her fist so that she was eye level with the toddler.

"Really?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes, of course." She touched Abbey's tiny hand and Abbey held on to hers. "How about I give your mommy my phone number and every time you want me, tell her to call me. And, if I'm not at school or work then I will be here faster than you can say superrrrrrr," She held the 'r' as she waited for the girl's full attention, "califragilisticexpialidocious."

Abbey's eyes bugged out, "That's a long word." She was amazed.

"Yes it is." Remy smirked at her.

"Baby girl." Allison had turned on her mom voice.

"Yes momma?" She looked at her.

"Bed. Now." She pointed out the kitchen.

"Yes momma." She turned to Remy, "Goodnight!" and she hugged her tight. Then ran over to her mom so that she could be taken to bed.

Remy sat there staring into her glass of soda, turning the glass with her thumbs. _What have I gotten myself into? Why am I such an idiot? What right do I have to barge into these people's lives? Why—Why am I questioning any of this? This, whatever this is, is the only thing that has ever felt right or good to me…aside from getting out of "nowheresville" and into college. Maybe that's the reason. Maybe everything I've ever done has been leading up to me meeting Abbey and Allison. Maybe it's fate…__Oh, God! Do we have to go through this again? You are a naïve teenager__—Hey! I am practically twenty! Give me three months and I won't have to say practically anymore! __Congradulations! It's the first month in your second year of college and you've decided that you're in love with some woman that—bottom line—just turns you on. You already want to spend every free moment with her and her daughter! Yeah, DAUGHTER! How the hell are you going to explain this to anyone?__ I won't. It's not like it's any of their business anyway, Jesus! __You really are a piece of work__. The only reason I can say that to myself is because I've been told…more than once! __Hahaha! You're HI-larious! __I know! _At this point, she set her glass on the table with force and clenched her fists.

"Sorry that took so long." Allison walked in unaware of Remy's internal debate. However, she took notice of her fists. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She looked up into her eyes and gave her a small smile.

"Are you sure? Because in my experience, having white knuckles usually means that that person is not okay…" She walked over to the table, standing opposite of Remy.

"Yeah, I know. It's just…" She paused and swallowed, suddenly the air seemed rather sparse. She looked down, for what she was going to say she couldn't look at her. _Why am I doing this? __So that you will learn exactly how innocent and wide-eyed and credulous you are…_ "I uhm…I have found myself falling for Abbey. She is just this perfect little nugget that I really cannot get enough of, and the weird thing is, I usually am not one to like being around kids. There is just something about her." She found her glass to be interesting again as she spoke some more, "But another thing I've already noticed is that it's not just her I want to be around. I want to be with you, I want to get to know you." She swallowed again. "I'm not the type of person that seeks out relationships either." She looked up at Allison. "But, I really, really want one with you and Abbey…"

"Wow." She shook out of her stupor. "Remy, that is really nice and sweet and…candid of you, but I can't..I don't—"

"Like women in that way?" Remy finished for her and Allison nodded. "That's fine… I'll take what I can get." She got up and walked over to the small desk that was in the kitchen; she grabbed a post-it and a pen and wrote her name and number down. "I told Abbey that I'd give you this. I told her that she was supposed to ask you to call me whenever she wanted me to come over." She handed it to Allison. "I really will come. As long as I'm not in class or at work, consider me on my way. Hey, I might even ask off…"

Allison couldn't move, her motor coordination short-circuited and all she could do was take in what the taller woman had to say. It was when she realized she hadn't taken the post-it from her because Remy shoved it in her face, that her body clicked back on. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She looked at the time, nine forty-five. It was getting late and she still had fifteen pages to read and twenty problems to do for her Logic and Critical Thinking class. "I should go."

"Oh, really?" She seemed very distressed at the thought of Remy leaving.

"Yeah, homework won't do itself…" Remy replied.

"Oh, well I wish you would stay. It's been ages since I've gotten to have an actual conversation with a person that didn't involve a diagnosis and wasn't my sister." She said.

She debated for a second, "Okay."

"Okay?" She cocked her head to the side inquisitively.

"Yeah, I'll stay…What do you want to talk about?" She asked as she followed Allison to the couch in her living room.

They talked about Allison. They talked about where she grew up, what the high schools were like, what she did there. And, they talked about her college experience. They talked about Allison's husband and everything she went through and her having a new born to deal with on top of everything. They talked about that new born and how today she was a very assertive toddler and was more stubborn than her mother. Then, they talked about Remy. They talked about her life, her mom's death and how that affected her, the possibility that she might have with killed her mom. They talked about how after her mom died, her dad shut down and really just turned into a robot—how he wasn't even a person, how he just went about each day in the same boring rhythms. They talked about her bisexuality, and how when she came out, her father didn't react, but the rest of the Podunk town she lived in had a field day. They talked about how it made her stronger, how it made her who she was. And after they let all their skeletons out, they talked about nothing in particular. They talked until four in the morning.

When Remy realized what time it was she fell off the couch, "Oh shit!" She stood up and dusted herself off.

Allison couldn't not laugh at her, "What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's four in the morning!" Remy looked around for her shoes, when she found them, she sat down and continued. "I have class at eight and I have about two hours of homework that I didn't do."

"Oh, I feel so bad, is there anything I can do to help you out?"

Remy stood there for a minute, "Can you make coffee?"

She smiled, yes I can. She stood up and went to the coffee maker. Remy went outside and grabbed her book-bag. She left it in her car usually, unless it was the weekend. She came back inside to a puzzled looking Allison.

"Do you mind if I just do it here?" She felt like she was walking on eggshells for no reason whatsoever.

"No…do you always keep your homework in your car?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, yeah I do. I keep it there unless it's the weekend because my professors don't really assign a lot of work during the week, they just expect us to turn our shit in on Mondays…or Wednesdays…except for today… But, I just keep it locked away in my trunk." She shrugged as she pulled out her Logic book and notebook.

"Oh, well that's nice for you…" She trailed off.

Remy laughed at her 'you're about to be in for a rude awakening' voice. "I don't think it's so much nice for me as it is, I'm lucky at picking professors…These are just my general education courses anyway."

"Aww, I understand." She brought her a cup of coffee and stopped the conversation as Remy started on her homework.

An hour and a half later, the pitter-patter of little feet were heard bounding down the hall. "Good morning, Sunshine."

"Morny, Mommy." She rubbed her eyes as she walked into the kitchen. "REMY!" She ran toward her as fast as her little feet could take her. She walked around the table and hugged her.

Remy smiled and hugged her right back. "Morning Abbey baby, how're you?"

"Otay. Did you and Mommy have a seep over?" She asked hopping up into Remy's lap. "Whas dis?"

"This is my homework." Remy said, it was amazing the multitasking she could do. She could have a conversation with a toddler, drink coffee and concentrate on doing her homework.

"Baby, stop bothering her! She needs to finish that." Allison scolded.

"I sawry." She said getting off of her lap and onto her mother's.

"It's okay baby girl." Remy said as she yawned. She leant back in the chair and popped her back; however, it wasn't just one pop, it was a ripple of pops. Then she stretched her arms out which popped her elbows, and swung them above her head effectively getting her shoulders taken care of. When she went to hunch back over the table she popped her fingers and picked up her pencil. As she started writing again a few more pops were heard from under the table, which came from her ankles and toes. By the end of her routine, she was on the second to last problem, and was feeling two over-powering stares. She looked at the mother and child seated to her right at the head of the table. "What?"

"That was a lot of pops that you let your body make!" Abbey told her, making her big blue eyes even bigger.

"What she said." It was all Allison could say.

"Oh, sorry. I just have to do it every morning; it wakes me up that much more. Makes me feel refreshed." She said turning back to that one last problem.

"Do it again!" Abbey exclaimed.

"I can't." Remy chuckled slightly.

"Well why not?" Her jaw was dropped.

"I can only do it twice a day, once in the morning and once at night before bed." She put her pencil down and looked at her.

"Oh." She noticed that Remy didn't move to start her homework again. "You finished?"

"Uh huh!" She smiled at her.

"Yay! Let's watch PBJ!" She bounced off her mother's lap and grabbed Remy's hand to lead her to the living room.

"Would you two want breakfast?" Allison called from the kitchen.

"Yes please." They both stated, eyes glued to the screen.

**AN: Okay, I know that this seems long for being a dream, but keep in mind I said derived from…And, I am a really weird person; I have very, very detailed dreams…I don't know why but I do. I will be getting the next chapter up within the next 24 hours…hopefully you guys like it! Tell me what you think—aside from "why has there been a small child in both of your stories?" because I can't answer that. I don't know why there has been a small child on my stories; I don't have one, nor do I babysit…anyways, please review!**


	3. Time

Time

Allison had made French toast and eggs. By the time they were finished somebody needed to be cleaned up. "Why do I bother with messy foods and you, Magoo?"

"Because I'm da baby, and you love me!" Abbey yelled as she stood up and bounced in her high chair.

"Yes I do!" She walked over to her and picked her up, "Come on. Let's go get you ready for school."

"School! School! School!" Her chanting was heard all the way down the hall.

Remy laughed and got up. She started washing the dishes; this time she even put them in the dishwasher. When she had gotten to the silverware a voice stopped her.

"Aha! I caught you again!" She crossed her arms. "What makes you think you're allowed to wash my dishes? You really shouldn't be doing it, you are the guest…"

"Well, your lack of actually stopping me is a good indicator that you really don't mind." She turned and gave her a pointed stare. "Besides, I really don't mind." She shrugged.

Allison had made her way over to her and plopped herself on the counter by the sink, deciding to let Remy finish the dishes. "Well for what it's worth? Thank you."

Remy was bending over putting the last of it in the washer and closed it up. "Anytime…" They smiled at one another before another interruption took place.

"Momma! Look! I did it all by myself!" Abbey was playing hopscotch as she made her way into the kitchen.

When the two women turned to her they say what she was talking about, both women started laughing. "Yes baby, you sure did. But sweetie, everything is backwards."

"Backwards?" The toddler looked down and did not see the lion that was supposed to be on her tummy. "Oh, no!" She hit her head, "I so silly."

"So silly indeed." Allison had hopped from the counter and was over to her in a second. Remy decided to take Allison's spot and pulled herself up, still laughing.

She had just gotten her book-bag off when her sister and niece came into the house. "Hi, hello! Who's ready for school?" Mel asked as she walked toward the kitchen.

"I am Aunt Melly!" She jumped and raised her hands.

Ashley saw her and laughed. "Are you sure?" She received a swat in the shoulder from her mom. "Ow." She looked at her mother with a 'Why would you do that?' face and turned back to her cousin. "Let's go get everything facing the right way." She held her hand out to the toddler.

"Otay." She took her hand and swung it back and forth as they walked to her room.

"Thank you Ashley!" Allison called.

"Yeah, sure…" She took her free hand pointed her index finger in the air; the whole time she had an unabashed sarcastic tone, "This is what I look forward to in my life. Everyday."

Remy who had recovered from the toddler as soon as she heard the voice of the woman that obviously didn't like her, burst into laughter. "My God! Is she thirteen?" She looked over at Cameron because she couldn't quite see Mel.

"Yeah, going on twenty seven." She smirked and gave a slight chuckle.

Mel, who had fully come into the kitchen when she heard talking, stared at Remy for a second. "Allison, sweetie, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah." She turned to her, still slightly giggling.

Mel looked at her, then to Remy, then to her again. "Can we talk in private?"

Remy knew the basics of what the conversation was going to be, so she beat Mel to the punch. "Oh!...It's okay _Melly_! I didn't steal anything." She said this walking over to her book-bag and took out her planner to make sure she did everything that was due for today. She looked back that the jaw dropped woman, and picked her bag up. "Really, I promise I didn't. Here, you can even check my bag." She held it out and when Mel made no move to look in it, she zipped it up. She understood that she was being a little bitchy, but come on, she had just pulled an all nighter and had a full day of work in school to look forward to…can you blame her? She looked over at Allison who was hiding her grin in her palm. That alone made her smile. "Besides, we all know that the thing I want from you and Abbey is totally material. Not emotional in the least." Her words were dripping with sarcasm.

She put her bag on her shoulders and headed towards the door. "I need to go. I need to get my computer before I go to school."

"You leavin' Remy?" Abbey and Ashley had just come from her bedroom ash she had spoken her last words.

Remy looked down at her. "Yeah Abbey baby, I am. I have to go to school too."

"Really?" she walked toward her as Remy nodded her head. "Can you come over after schoo?"

"I don't think so, you see after school I have to go to work." Remy explained as she kneeled down so that she could see her eyes.

"Well… Can you come over after work?" She asked and put her little hand on Remy's shoulder.

"If you are a big girl, and if Mommy says it's okay, then I would love to come over after work."

"Yay!" She hugged her, and Remy was quick to return that hug.

"Bye, Abbey." She said as she stood up and headed toward the door.

"Bye, Remy." She waved and smiled at her.

Remy had the door open when she heard Allison's voice. "Bye, Remy."

She turned and looked at her, "Bye, Allison." She patted the doorway a couple times before she turned and left for real.

Mel and Ashley both turned their attention to Allison. "What was that Aunt A?" She asked with her jaw hanging open.

Allison was looking at her daughter. "That was a new friend for me and Abbey…"

"Well, what the f—heck happened here last night?" Mel pressed on.

"We played 13 Dead and Drive! Then it was my bedtime, so I went to bed. And, Mommy and Remy had a seepover!" Abbey said excitedly.

Both Mel and Ashley looked down at the toddler then over to Allison. "A sleepover?" Ashley asked then made a thrusting motion with her hands, "Or a sleepover?" She started laughing.

"Ashley!" Allison said with a warning tone. She didn't like it when Ashley decided it was okay to grace her daughter with crude behavior.

"Well, which was it?" Mel asked, completely un-phased by her daughter's antics.

"Are you really not going to do anything?" Allison got onto her sister.

"What am I supposed to do? She a teenager! She doesn't listen to me! I'm the uncool mom now."

"Oh, you're not uncool, Mom." She said. "You're the coolest mom in my group of friends…granted it is because you're only twenty nine and can relate to what us kids are going through…"

"Yes, thank you Ashley. That was subtle." She said letting her daughter know that she knew that it was a crack about her having her so young. All Ashley did was grin a cheeky grin. "Now, back to you." She pointed at Allison.

"Momma says iss naw nice to point." Abbey interrupted.

"Sorry sweetie." Mel crooked her finger back into her fist. "What did you do?" She asked her sister.

Allison looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "We talked." She shrugged.

"You talked…" Mel said.

"Yes." When they prompted her for more than just a 'we talked,' and were clearly wanting 'what else did you do, if you know what we mean?' she only answered with "We just talked. That is all."

"About what?" Ashley asked completely interested, leaning against the island.

"About anything and everything and none of your business." She looked at her sister, "Yours either." She looked at the clock. "Hey! You guys are going to be late! Get going!" She started rushing the girls out of the house.

"Don't think that we are done talking about this! This discussion is far from over." Mel said as they walked out to her car.

"Okay bye!" She waved them off. She really was grateful of her sister. She took her daughter to kindergarten everyday. If she didn't then, it Allison with the departure problems. For some unearthly reason, saying goodbye from home was easier for her. This was the second of her two day break that she had finally let herself have and she intended to use it wisely: She intended to sleep throughout her daughter's school day.

Allison went to pick Abbey up because kindergarteners only went half of the day. It was weird being there because she was normally at the hospital and wasn't able to pick her up. She didn't think that the lot of four year olds had this many parents, but apparently there were that many "morning goers."

Allison was leaning against her car, cross-armed, waiting for her daughter. A flock of other moms had gathered a few cars down and were pecking through conversations when one of them looked over and saw Allison. She didn't really mind that she was the odd woman out; what she did mind was what was getting ready to happen.

The mother that had noticed her all alone walked over to her. "Hi, I'm Carolyn. I'm Ralphy's mom. Who might you belong to?"

It's not that she hated talking to the other moms; it's just that she hated having to acknowledge the fact that she didn't do any school functions because of work. She knew exactly what would play out. She would tell this woman that she's Abbey's mom and the woman would look at her, give her the "toe to head" as she liked to call it. The "toe to head" is the look that mothers give when they disapprove of someone; they don't even realize they do it. Nonetheless, she would inevitably receive the "toe to head" and then this mother would ask her why she never sees her. When she explains that she's a doctor and doesn't have time, she'll get a slight pause as the mom turns her head to the rest of the flock that just so happen to be watching this. The mom will turn back to her and plant a fake smile on her face and tell her that it was nice to have "finally" met her.

"Oh, umm, I'm Abbey's mom." She said as she pulled her sunglasses up.

"Abbey Cameron?" Allison nodded. "Oh, she is just adorable!"

"Thank you." Allison smiled with this woman. _And there it is! There's the "toe to head."_

"So, why haven't I seen you at any of the school events, or parent day?" Carolyn asked as she crossed her arms.

"I'm a doctor and I work crazy hours, so when I do have time, I'd rather just spend it with my daughter, not my daughter's teacher…" Allison smiled a fake smile at this woman. _And now for the head turn, ahh this is almost over…_

The woman turned her head to glance at the other moms and turned back to Allison, smile plastered on her face and all. "Well it was nice to finally meet you." She reached her hand out and touched Allison's forearm before she turned and went back.

"You too." She replied. _Yes, go back to the heard. Nice try. _She turned back to facing the school just in time for the doors to open and about thirty little bodies come bounding out.

Abbey was quick to find her mom. "Mommy!" She screamed and ran over to her and jumped in her arms.

It was times like these that she relished the fact that she wasn't a stay at home mom. Because when she came to get her daughter, she got the biggest hug while the other moms got bags to carry. This made her even happier; who said that Allison Cameron was oh so sweet and innocent? She had her bitchy side. She just didn't voice it. "Hey baby, how was school?"

As soon as they walked through the front door, Abbey started her questioning. "Hey, mommy?"

"Yes, baby?" Allison asked giving her some apple slices with peanut butter.

"When's Remy gonna come over?" She asked like it was something she asked everyday. She asked it like it was expected that she come.

"Uhm, I don't know if she is…" Allison trailed off.

"Why?" She licked the goop off of her finger. "She told me she would come over anytime I wanted her to as long as she not at school or work." She gave her mom the puppy face.

"Okay, I'll call her, baby." She stood from the table and went to the phone.

"Yay! Thank you mommy!" She clapped her peanut buttery hands together.

As Allison called the number, she only waited two rings before it went to voicemail. "Hi Remy, It's Allison." She paused. "Uhhh, I was just wanting to let you know that you have garnered a huge fan over here…She wants to know when you're coming over." She laughed. "She didn't say can Remy come over, she said when is she coming over…So, I hope that you are able to and please call me back when you get this. Bye."

Remy was sitting in her Algebra class, bored as usual, waiting for it to be over so that she could get her lunch when her cell phone rang. It didn't buzz like she would have expected; it rang…loud. The entire class turned and looked at her as she was hitting the reject button. She looked up to see the professor glaring at her for disrupting class. "Sorry." She apologized.

"If you have better things to do Miss Hadley, please leave." He said as he turned to the blackboard again.

Remy looked at the clock, fifteen minutes left. She already knew the material he was going over, so she decided that she did indeed have better things to do. She stood up from her seat and left; sitting by the door so that she wouldn't disturb them again was a happy coincidence.

She got to the campus food court and paid for her meal before sitting down and listening to her voicemail. She smiled when she heard her voice, and she grinned when she heard her laugh. After the voicemail ended she called her back.

"Hello?" Allison answered.

"Tell Abbey that I'll be there around seven. I get off work at five and then I need to shower and change before I head over there…" Remy said still smiling.

"Well hello to you too Remy. You're doing well? That's good; I am too. I'll be happy to tell her when you're coming…" Allison was laughing at Remy's lack of conversation and just getting to the point.

"I'm glad you're good, but I can't talk I have more studying and food to eat." She said, the smile never leaving her face.

"Okay…Thank you for being at her beck and call." Allison was looking at her daughter as she was coloring.

"I like being at someone's beck and call. I'll see you later." Remy replied.

"Yeah, bye." Allison said.

"Bye, Allison." She hung up the phone and shook her head at herself. She should not have let herself get into the situation she was in.

Remy was there at six fifteen and Abbey was more than excited. Aside from their meal and the choice of game the night went the same as the night previous. Only bye the time Remy told Allison she needed to be going it was ten forty-five and she was pretty much a zombie.

"No, you are not leaving as tired as you are. I won't let that happen." Allison turned her from walking toward the front door and led her to a guest room that was really more or less storage.

There was a bed though and it did look comfy. Remy turned to Allison. "Thank you for putting me up for two nights." She said as she walked over to the bed and sat down.

Allison leaned against the doorframe. "Thank you for interrupting your life to play games and befriend my daughter…and myself." She tilted her head so that it was resting on the frame too.

Remy lay down on her back having already kicked her shoes off again. "You" she pointed at Allison, "Are welcome."

Allison laughed at her. "Goodnight, Remy."

"Goodnight, Allison." Allison shut the door as she left the room. Remy turned to the window that was mirroring the door; she looked outside. "Goodnight, moon." And with that she fell asleep.

The rest of the school year was spent very much in this manner. Remy would come over and hang out after work or whenever she was free. She even started putting Abbey to bed on some nights. After Abbey fell asleep, Allison and Remy would talk until midnight, giving Remy plenty of time to get home, do her homework and go to sleep. Throughout this time Remy was able to admit to herself that she was head over heals in love with Dr. Allison Cameron. She spent as much time as she could, in the nights, trying to show Allison that being together—together, together would be right.

The summer was a lot different. Remy worked full days (she got off at five) Monday and Tuesday, and half days (she got off at 11:30) Wednesday, Thursday and Friday. She didn't work over the weekend; this way she got to see Allison more.

Allison's sister still had some kind of a problem with Remy. "It's not that she is attracted to you—that much I'm fine with; it's the fact that she thinks she's actually going to get you."

Allison rolled her eyes when Mel started in with this one night. It was one of the only nights that Remy wasn't there that summer, and, if she was honest with herself, she would tell herself that she missed her.

When Allison didn't reply aside from the eye roll, Mel became concerned. "She's not going to get you is she?" She turned her sister to face her.

"No, Melanie! She is not 'going to get me!'" Allison pushed her sister's hand off her shoulder and walked out to her back porch and sat with her glass of wine.

"Hey, you can't blame me for asking, can you?" She followed her. "I mean, first Ellen, then the world right?"

Allison was hunched completely over; her hands were resting on the ground when her sister had seated herself next to her. "Shut up." She was pretty much pleading for the conversation to be over.

"Alright, fine. You win." She stood up. "I'm going home." She walked back through the house.

"Thank, God." She sat back up and leaned her back against the chair.

"So maybe now isn't a good time for this, but I—" Remy was in the backyard.

Allison jumped so high, she might have well had hit the porch ceiling. "Good, God Al-fucking-mighty!" She jumped around for a second clutching her heart, and Remy was laughing at her. "Jesus! There is this thing called the front door! You should use it." She hit her when Remy walked up onto the porch.

"Well if I had done that, then you would have known that I was here, and then I wouldn't have been able to do this." Remy stepped away from her and went to an outdoor outlet. She plugged in the cord that was sitting next to her and the backyard came to life.

There were lights everywhere. They blanketed the ground and fence. They weren't bright lights by any means, just enough to see each other's faces. Allison was gob-smacked and turned to the other woman. "Remy, why did you do this?"

"Do you not like it?" She was walking toward her.

"No! I—I love it. I just—why?" She turned to Remy who was very, very close.

"We told each other from the beginning of our rela-friendship that we were going to be brutally honest and tell no lies, maybe a few fibs, but no lies. Especially about the things that matter." She took Allison's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Yes. We did. But, what's that have to do with this." She pointed with her free hand, though, she had a clue from her heart pounding.

"I am in love you." Allison froze. "I want to spend everyday with you, I want to kiss you, I want to hold you when you've had a bad day. I want you. I need you."

"Remy, I—" Allison started.

"No, don't." Remy hushed her. "I know that you don't feel the same way, but we told each other no lies, and if I hadn't told you, it would have gone from a secret to a big fat lie in no time flat. I-I—I just…needed you to know how I feel. I needed to tell you that you are loved, and that it's me that loves you." She was caressing her cheek with her hand. She leaned in and gave her a simple kiss. "Have a good night Allison, I'll see you tomorrow." She turned and walked through the back gate.

Remy left Allison completely speechless and utterly confused. _Only Remy Hadley,_ She thought.

**AN: Okay, so I'm a little bit over my twenty-four hour limit, but I was really close! I already have this entire story planned, which is weird because I'm not a planner, but I guess since it was a dream first, it's only right that it's planned out huh? Well, there's going to be about seven chapters total and the next to are going to be freaking long ones… I hope everyone is okay with that… Well as always please review! It makes my heart flutter with happiness..well really just the "I like this" reviews do, the "I don't like this" reviews do not make my heart flutter at all…**


	4. The Reason

The Reason

**AN: Okay, it has been pointed out to me by a couple of you that Cameron's age doesn't really make sense. That is correct. However, her age doesn't really affect the story line in any way, so I've come up with a couple options for you, if it has been bothersome. Option 1: Cameron is 28 or 29 and her husband died after she was 21. Option 2: Cameron is 24 and is some sort of Doogie Howser, almost prodigy type woman and completed high school really freaking early and college too… Do with that, what you will… Oh, and I'm sorry if this all has been a major turn off to this story…Whoopsie!**

**Oh, and, forewarning, this one's got some—a lot of drama…**

It took about two weeks for things to settle between Allison and Remy. After that night, Allison didn't know what to say or how to act around her, and she was just so confused about this enigma before her that she was just wanting to gain some sort of sense as to what was happening.

Allison and Abbey were at the kitchen table. Abbey was playing with play-doh, and way far on the other side of the table, Allison was going over notes she had on a patient.

"Look mommy!" Abbey held up her creation and when she got no reaction from her mom she repeated herself. "I said look mommy!" Again she got no response.

Allison was too engrossed with her notes, that she didn't even hear her daughter. Abbey was to the point that she was in mid process of standing in her chair to get on the table to scream at her mother to look at her really, really cool octopus, that she heard the front door open and close. She looked over at her mom, and of course Allison heard nothing.

Remy had gone through the study to get to the kitchen, so that she could try and be sneaky. She was tiptoeing up to Allison's back when she saw Abbey about to scream her name. Remy put her finger to her mouth just in time to stop the eruption of sound. When Abbey locked her lips to signal that she would stay quiet, Remy got even closer to Allison, who was now biting her thumb and studying. Remy covered Allison's eyes with her hands; causing Allison to jump.

"Oh, sweet mother!" She screamed and ripped the hands from her eyes looking up at whoever scared her. "Why?" She paused until Remy was standing straight again from laughing so hard. "Why do you always have to scare me? I mean, what did I ever do to you?"

Remy, who had just received a hug from her favorite person in the single digit age range, looked up at Allison. "Well," She said sitting next to her, "You are really, really cute when you freak out, and… uhh, you never really did anything to me except make me laugh when you do get scared…" She clasped her hands together and cocked her head to the side, grinning like the smart ass she was. "I mean, I'm just being honest…"

"Oh, oh. Just being honest." Allison smiled at her, "Well, maybe—and, I'm just speaking honestly, but if you ever scare me again, I will beat you so bad you won't know which is your face and which is your ass!" She was in a very playful mood, and as she said this she had put her notes back in her folder, and bopped her on the head with it as she stood to put them in her briefcase.

Remy laughed at her and turned in the chair to find Allison's butt in her face.

"Mommy just said ass!" Abbey was pointing at her mother as she was trying to keep her tower of play-doh alive.

"No mommy didn't." Allison said as she was sitting back down and looking at Remy, who couldn't stop staring at her. _She didn't even try to hide that she was staring at my ass!_ That thought made her giddy, and she didn't know why.

"Yes huh, Mommy! Don't lie!" Abbey let her tower fall and stood in the chair she was occupying. She put her little fists on her hips to tell her mom that she meant business.

"Yeah Mommy, don't lie!" Remy accused her also. Allison kicked her from under the table. "Ooww! Son of a bi—eehive!" She choked on the last word because she didn't want to get in trouble with the four year old also, and leaned forward and started rubbing her shin.

Allison laughed at her pain—just for a second. "You're right, I'm sorry baby. I shouldn't have lied and I shouldn't have said that word."

"Das right!" Abbey turned and picked up her forgotten octopus. "Now, look what I made!"

Remy's "oooh's" and "awww's" were heard as background noise to Allison's "Oh my, Abbey! That is a very, very good octopus!"

"Thank you, Mommy." She looked at it and looked at all of her other play-doh, then picked up the canister that it went in a smashed it.

"Wha—?" Remy was shocked that she child just destroyed it. "Why did you do that, Abbey baby?"

"Because I don't want it anymore." She put the lid on the purple doh and got down from her seat.

"Where are you going?" Allison asked as Abbey started to walk away from the kitchen.

"Mommy, I have to go potty." She threw her hands to her sides as she explained this matter to her mother.

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry sweetie, please go on." Allison was smiling at her daughter as she started to take really big strides and swing her arms as she walked the general direction of the bathroom.

Remy was staring at Allison, having already turned around to hide her giggle.

When Allison looked up at her and saw the intense stare she was getting, she leaned her forearms onto the table and laid her head in them. She seemed so innocent as she asked her question. "What?" She was smiling as she asked it.

Remy put her fists on top of each other, and put her chin on top of her fists. She leaned in as close to Allison as she could get. "You." She looked into her eyes, "Are beautiful. Especially when you smile."

Allison buried her head in her arms for a second and turned back to Remy, who was grinning at her embarrassment. "Thank you." She paused and reached her hand out to touch Remy's face—she had no idea what she was doing. "You're pretty when you smile too."

Remy had leaned into her touch and chuckled at her words, then she looked into her eyes and gave her one of those stares. She leaned towards Allison's face and when Allison didn't move back, she took it as a go ahead.

With each inch Remy got closer to her, Allison's heart was pounding harder in her chest. The kiss was simple and delicate, light and sweet. It was the best kiss either of them had ever had. They stared into each other's eyes afterwards, trying to figure out what just happened.

"MOMMY!" Abbey screamed.

Allison broke the stare and ran to the bathroom. "What baby? What's wrong?" By the time she got inside, the four year old was jumping to try to reach the cabinet above the toilet.

"I need to wipe my butt!" Abbey turned to her mother with a very serious tone.

Allison looked at the toilet paper rod and took in that there wasn't toilet paper on it. She smiled at her daughter, "Okay baby. Here you go." She got a roll from the cabinet and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She said as she unraveled some of it.

"You're welcome." Allison walked out of the bathroom and found Remy leaning against the hall wall outside the bathroom.

"Is she okay?" Remy had heard the conversation.

Allison raised her eyebrows. "She needed to wipe her butt." She shook her head smiling.

"Well, that's better than not wiping…" Remy trailed off. Allison hit her playfully as they made their way to the living room to watch a movie when Abbey got finished. "Is that a taste of you kicking my ass?" She laughed as she followed Allison down the hall.

Without any forewarning Allison turned around so fast, Remy bumped into her front and froze. "Watch it!" Allison pointed a finger at her—a habit she never broke from childhood, and gave her a warning glare before turning back around.

The rest of the summer went a lot like this night. Allison would return Remy's flirtations, but only when they were alone. She still didn't know what she wanted or how she felt and she was quick to remind Remy of this. On the rare occasion that they did kiss, it was always brief and simple like the one in the kitchen.

Things were weird, yes, but they were good. If things weren't weird, that would be a time when they would start to ask questions… They didn't mind though; they were just trying to…be.

It was a night in the last little hunk of summer that everything changed.

Remy and Allison were having a late night talk. Abbey had already been asleep for a good four hours. They had finished a movie a while before and the menu had been running over and over. "Okay, I can't take that anymore." Remy got up and started to put the DVD away.

"Hey Remy?" Allison asked.

"Huh?" She was looking at the back of the case before she put it back where it belonged.

Allison was staring at the coffee table as she spoke. "Do you remember that time that you told me you loved me?"

Remy smiled, "Yes." She stood there, she didn't know if this was going to be good or bad.

"Do you remember how when you told me, you said that we promised from the beginning no lies? And how if you had kept that from me then it would have gone from being a secret to a big fat lie in no time?" She looked up at her; her eyes were a little misty.

"Yes, I do." Remy narrowed her eyes in Allison's direction.

"I need to tell you something before it goes from a secret to a big fat lie…" She trailed off and broke the eye contact.

After a few moments of silence, Remy prompted her to start talking. "Well, what do you need to tell me?"

Allison had her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands when she finally said it. "I got an internship. We're moving."

"To a different neighborhood?" Remy smiled down at her. "Are you just trying to get free help? Because you know you don't need to ask me, right? Just tell me when and where and I'll be there."

She shook her head, "No, Remy, not to a different neighborhood."

Remy stared at her, "Well, then just to a different city right? I mean, I'm not in to commuting, but I can certainly make the effort to see you guys."

"Minnesota." She was crying when she said it.

"What?" Remy shut her mouth and clenched her jaw.

Allison dropped her head from her hands and took a breath before looking up. "We're moving to Minnesota."

"You can't!" Remy yelled and looked toward the hallway that had the room of a little girl sleeping to make sure she didn't wake her.

"We have to!" Allison yelled in a hushed tone, so she wouldn't disturb her little girl either.

"No. You can't—you can't leave me." She was choking on her sobs and trying to be quiet. "I need you! You and Abbey are the only two people I have ever loved! I have been in love with you since the first time I saw your eyes." She started to pace, "You are the only reason I still go to school! I don't even like it anymore because my priorities have changed! I mean, all I ever want to do is come over here and be with the only two loves of my life! That's the only thing I want! I just want to be with you! I want to be with you and her forever."

"Forever?" Allison was sobbing herself as she questioned the younger woman.

"Yes, forever." Remy stopped pacing again and stared at her.

"Remy," She paused as she swallowed the epic lump that had formed in her throat. "What did you think was going to happen? That one day I'd wake up and fall into your arms? And then after that we would live blissfully ever after?"

"Yeah." Remy nodded her head and looked at her like her questions could be answered with a 'duh.'

Allison picked herself up from the couch and walked over to Remy. She put her hands on either side of her face. _I love you._ "That can't happen. There are too many problem areas, too many unaccounted variables."

She walked back over to the couch and sat down. When she looked up, all she saw were the captivating blue eyes that she had fallen secretly in love with. She wasn't as brave as she wanted to be. She was living proof that cowards exist. She could never tell her. Her secret love's eyes were brimming with tears.

Remy shook her head and took two strides to get to her. "I love you." She knelt down in front of her put one hand on her thigh and the other caressed her cheek. "Do you hear me? I love you… I am completely, utterly, unmistakably, uncontrollably, devoutly in love with you. Forever." She put the hand that was on her leg to her face also. She stared into her crying eyes and kissed her. "Please stay."

Allison closed her eyes in order to answer the question, "I can't."

Remy tried again, she kissed her. "Please stay."

Allison was shaking from her tears, "I can't."

Remy tried again, she kissed her. "Please—" She was cut off by Allison's lips.

Allison couldn't take it anymore. She knew that this was wrong and that she would probably regret it for the rest of her life, but she needed to feel the other woman, and she was pretty sure that the other woman needed to feel her. Remy picked her up and carried her to her room. The whole way there both of them were crying.

Remy covered Allison with her body. She wiped the tears from her eyes and she kissed her hard. She needed to feel her. She needed to know that she could make this woman feel as alive as she wanted. She needed to show her the true extent of her feelings.

The next morning, Remy woke up to the sound of a soft, muffled crying. She sat up in Allison's bed and looked into the bathroom to see the love of her life sitting in the tub, fully clothed, weeping. She got up from the bed, completely naked and unashamed of it. She walked over to her and sat on the rug outside of the tub. She watched her for a second and started crying herself.

She took Allison's chin so that she could see her eyes. "I'm going to ask you one more time. Please—please stay. Stay with me."

"Remy." She shut her eyes, she couldn't look at her. "We can't stay."

Remy took her hand from her chin and put it on her own knee. She looked down at the rug for a moment. "Fine." Her voice didn't waver. It was very, very calm. "You had me. You threw me away. Fuck you." She stood and moved into her room so she could put her clothes back on.

Remy walked out of the bedroom without so much as a glance back. She started walking to the front door, but the pitter-patter of little feet stopped her.

"Remy, wass wrong?" Abbey asked from directly behind her.

Remy turned around and sat down, she was already crying as she gestured for the little girl to come to her. "Abbey baby, this is probably the last time we're ever going to see each other. Baby, you and momma are moving and I have to stay here."

Abbey had started crying with the first sentence. She jumped on Remy's body, she wrapped her arms around her neck and legs around her waist. "Don leave! I promise I do anything. I be better! I don want you to leave! I don wanna go! I don wanna! Please stay with me and mommy! Please!"

"Abbey baby, I'm not the one leaving. You and mommy are…" Remy tried to reason with her.

"I don wanna go! Not without you! I wanna stay! I stay with you!" Abbey was still crying, along with Remy.

Remy pulled her from the hug they were in to look her in the eyes. "No! No, you can't stay here. You have to go with momma. If you don't you'll miss her too much, and she'll miss you even more. You have to go with mommy."

Abbey had her hands on Remy's forearms and rubbed them. That was the only thing she could do since Remy had her hands under Abbey's arms like she was going to pick her up. Abbey took a big breath because of her crying. "O-o-otay. I go with mommy."

Remy moved one of her hands to hold the little girls cheek. "Listen to me. I need you to be the big girl I know that you are, okay?" Abbey nodded, bouncing her chocolate curls. "I need you not to cry because mommy is really sad too. I need you to make her happy while you guys move, okay?" Abbey nodded again.

Abbey grabbed Remy's mouth so that she could talk. "Why can't you come with us?"

"Because Abbey baby, I gotta stay here. I gotta go to school and get my degree so that I can be a doctor like mommy." She answered her question trying to quell her tears.

"Why can't you go to school where we move to?" The toddler asked, rubbing her red eyes.

"Because I have to go to this school, it's the one that will let me go for free and I can't pay for any other school." Remy explained.

"Why can't mommy pay?" Abbey asked completely confused and still sniffling along with Remy.

"Because she needs to pay for your school." Remy explained again.

"I want you to come." She wasn't looking at Remy when she said this.

"I know baby. I want to come, but it's just not in the cards this time." Remy hugged her. "Abbey baby?"

"What?" Abbey was crying again.

"If we ever see each other again, then we'll know that that is the time we're supposed to stay together, okay?" Remy looked in her eyes.

"Stay together forever?" She was staring right back.

"Yeah baby, forever." Remy hugged her again.

Abbey wrapped her arms around her to complete the hug. "I love you Remy."

"Oh, baby, I love you more than anything. You have no idea." Abbey wouldn't let go. Remy heard Allison's door open. "Okay sweetie it's time, I gotta go now so you guys will move faster…"

"No!" Abbey hung on like a leach.

"Yes Abbey!" She said in that calm voice that Abbey had no choice but to listen to. "Be my big girl."

Abbey reluctantly let go, "I'm your big girl."

"I love you so much!" Remy kissed her head and left.

She got to her car when she heard her name again, "Remy! I love you too!"

The little feet bounded off the porch and before she knew it, her legs were sandwiched between the toddler and her car. She turned around and sat on her heels. She stared at the crying toddler. Then looked up at the door finding Allison cross-armed and crying still.

"Your mommy needs you big girl." She kissed her forehead, and the tears became overwhelming.

"Otay." She hugged her one last time and Remy took everything in. The wind, her smell, the softness of her hair and baby skin her little voice trying not to cry, trying to be a big girl. Her hands clenching the back of her neck—everything.

"Go." Remy said as she put her down.

"Bye Remy." She said walking a few steps backwards.

"Bye Abbey baby."

After that day, Remy really was finished. She really couldn't live without them. She turned to drugs and alcohol and sex, and that's how she lived her life for a good chunk of time.

**AN: So, not as long as I thought it was going to be, and I feel so bad that I lied! I really thought this was going to be like 4 or 5000 word chapter… Well here's hoping I didn't lie twice! I feel real bad…sorry!**

**P.S. If you aren't crying, you have the heart of the Grinch, or you're just not a crying person. Me? I cry at everything! You better believe I woke up after this in all kinds of tears! I went back to sleep and the freaking dream didn't continue! The rest of this is made up for my own benefit…and yours now too! Review it please!**


	5. Blast From the Past

Blast From the Past

**AN: Now it's time to reveal my idiocy…well even more of it. So, when I was planning it out I was thinking, seven years later will be good, Abbey will eleven and Remy will supposedly be fresh out of med school. That's all good and dandy except that the supposed seven years from the point in time I picked to start this story at is this year…not 2007. So, for the story this whole chapter is meant to be sometime in the fourth season…not the sixth. God, I am such a freakin' idiot…(shakes head with disappointment at herself.)**

It had been seven years. A day hadn't gone by that she didn't think about when she was nineteen. It was the best year of her life; it probably always would be. She had completed med school and switched to decaf coffee, but aside from that, she was still that snarky, smart-assed girl. Except now, she was wise and far from naïve.

She now, just so happened to be a contender for a position working under the one and only Dr. Greg House. She was really excited about it too because it was finally something that would stimulate her brain. She'd never forget Allison's face when she told her how little homework she had during college. Allison acted like there was a possibility of her dying from all the work she was going to have once she got into med school. And, yes, she'd admit that it was pretty brutal, and at the time, she did think she was going to die. But now, it is really hard for her to find something stimulating.

Dr. House is just that: Stimulating. And for being in his late forty-something's he wasn't half bad on the eyes… Anyways, House was a man that could never leave something unsolved, he didn't just find patients as puzzle; he found people in general to be puzzles. She had that figured out within the first two minutes of being in the classroom. She had a plan to get him to take interest in her from here on out and she was excited about it. All she needed to do was remain a mystery—to everybody. See, there's a difference from choosing to keep certain things private and keeping everything private. It was simple yes, but it was effective.

They had just finished the case where a pilot wanted to be an astronaut, and wanted to keep everything under the books. She had had a fun day or two, drinking in the hospital, playing with House's head as he asked her about her past, and surviving the elimination. He told us seven am sharp…it's three and there's nothing for me to do…

Remy decided it was best to get some coffee. Since she didn't want to be fired and they had to stay until five; coffee really was her best option. She hadn't met any of the doctors in the hospital, outside the rest of the contenders, aside from Dr. Cuddy, for obvious reasons and Dr. Wilson, whom she learned was House's best friend.

Keeping this piece of information in mind she decided that there was a possibility of no one bothering her, if she sat in the doctor's lounge for a while.

She walked in and it appeared to be empty. _Yes!_

She walked over to the vending machine to get her decaf. "Remy?"

_Oh! Just when I thought I'd be alone…who the fuck knows my real name?_ She turned around to face the possible acquaintance with disdain because now her plan was shot to hell. When she looked at the voice's owner she didn't find a woman, she saw a girl. Maybe eleven or twelve. She had chocolate brown hair with so many curls that you couldn't tell when one ended and another began. Then she looked at this girl's eyes. There was no mistaking those eyes. She had only seen eyes like that on one other person, and it wasn't House. Those eyes were the brightest blue eyes that she had ever seen. She choked on nothing before she finally uttered one word. "Abbey?"

The girl's face lit up the entire room, just as it did when she was four. "Oh, Remy! I knew that was you!" She sprinted the few feet over to her and hugged her with everything she had.

Remy had no choice but to hug back. She didn't know what else to do. She really thought that she might've been hallucinating. "What?" That was all she could manage to get out of her mouth.

"Am I doing here?" Abbey asked, then pulled away from her. "I think the real question is: What are you doing here?" Abbey didn't let go of Remy's arm and Remy wouldn't have let her if she tried.

"Well," she started as they walked over to what looked like a nest of the girl's homework and other distractions. "I am "in the running" to be one of Dr. House's new interns."

"NO way!" Abbey's eyes bugged as Remy nodded. "That is freakin' creepy ironic!" Remy's brows raised and she leaned away from the full-blown preteen. "Momma just finished an internship with him…well, technically she quit."

"Oh," Remy paused. She took her time to stare at the little girl that had grown up so much over the years. "Well, I guess that answers my question."

"What am I doing here?" Abbey looked at her, as they got comfy on the couch. Remy nodded and smiled with her mouth closed. "Well, it depends in what way I take it, doesn't it? I mean, there's the 'what are you doing here?' I haven't seen you in so long 'why here and why now?' way, or there's the 'what are you doing here?' in the 'why are you in the doctor's lounge?' way…" Abbey explained.

_My God she's so grown-up…and smart! _She reached a hand out and touched a curl that had fallen away from the pack, and gave her her undivided attention. "How about you tell me the second one, since you've already told me your mom quit. If she quit, then she had to have worked here. But, if she quit, then why would you be in the doctor's lounge, or the hospital for that matter?"

"Ha-ha! Very nice!" Abbey pointed at her, a habit that she tried so hard not to pick up from her mom. "Going with the literal instead of the..not literal." She scrunched her face and looked away from a second. _What the heck is that word I'm looking for?...Oh well. _She turned back to Remy. "Well, mom asked Cuddy if she could still work in the hospital because then I wouldn't have to change schools or anything. Cuddy told her that she needed someone to Head the ER, and momma took it." Abbey shrugged. "I'm here, in the doctor's lounge, because I get out of school at two-thirty and I don't really like going home to nothing. Here I have all kinds of distractions and things to keep me busy." Abbey paused and looked into Remy's eyes. "And now I have you." She clutched her hand with all she had.

Remy wiped a tear from her eye that had started to form and held onto Abbey's hand just as tight. "Yes you do." She looked at the ceiling willing the tears to go back inside her body. "So, what have you and your mom done these past seven years? You're obviously not in Minnesota."

"No, no we aren't. We lived there for about three and a half years, but then Mom started hearing rumors about House interviewing women, so we hopped on a flight to…well, here and this is where we've been ever since." She flicked her hand toward Remy. "When she walked out of the interview I had never seen her so confused. So I asked her what was wrong, and she was like 'I got the job.'"

"Just like that?" Remy had asked before Abbey could've said another word. "She walked in and walked out with the job…" Remy was gob-smacked.

"What's the big deal?" Abbey asked her.

"The big deal is it's House! I'm working my ass off trying to keep him on his toes so that he'll hire me out of a need to figure me out! He is the best there is and all your mother had to do was walk in and say 'Hi, I'm Allison Cameron. Immunologist.'" Remy sounded like a schoolgirl as she mimicked Abbey's mom.

Abbey guffawed. "Mom sounds nothing like that!"

"Yes, well it's been a while since I've spoken to her. I wouldn't know." Remy faced anywhere but the preteen. Her words had come out a lot harsher than she had ever intended them to be and she didn't want to see the look on Abbey's face when she sees the hurt in her own eyes. When she recovered, she turned back to her. "Gah, I am so jealous of your mom. He has us playing games with him and I feel like I get nowhere every time…" She paused for a second then nudged Abbey, "kind of like when I used to play 13 Dead End Drive with you."

"Hey, don't blame me that you lost; I didn't know any better. I was four! But, I can tell you that I freakin' rock at that game now! I'll bring it with me sometime and I'll beat the crap out of you! You'll see."

"Oh, is that a challenge?" Remy asked, getting playful. "Cause girl! I don neva back down from a challenge, hokaay!" She made a circle with her head and made a Z with her extended index finger.

Abbey burst out laughing again and Remy was right behind her, but the door opened and interrupted them.

They looked over to see a blonde man in scrubs walk in and head for the vending machine to get some coffee. He had heard the laughing as he entered, so he looked over to see who the noise was coming from. "Oh, hello Abbey. How're you?"

"I'm fantastic!" Abbey said looking at Remy, who had become extra silent. _She looks like a rock!_

"Yeah? That's good. Have you seen your mother?" His Australian accent was over-bearing and Remy remembered exactly where she had heard it: in the viewing room over the OR that they were in with Greta the day before.

"No, Robby Rue, I have not, but she's probably where she normally is…" She trailed off, staring at him.

He froze after she said this. "Abbey, I have asked you over and over not to call me that. Why must you insist on doing so?" He looked exasperated.

"I'm sorry, Robby Rue. I keep forgetting. That ADD must be kicking in again… You know? It's weird though, how my attention only drifts when you're in the room…" She looked at Remy, who was staring at her in shock. "Isn't that weird?"

He stared at the girl in disbelief. "You have spent way too much time around House…"

Abbey was pretending to do her homework, then she looked up at Chase. "Oh, I'm sorry, Robby Rue. What did you say? I wasn't paying attention." She stared at him throughout her statement, and Remy started laughing.

She was really impressed with Abbey. She was wit sparring with an adult like it was nothing…winning too. She could never have done this when she was Abbey's age. When she was eleven she was too busy living in her imagination to even be bothered with adults…

"Um, excuse me. Why are you encouraging that behavior?" Chase was staring at Remy incredulously, and he had a tone that Remy didn't like at all. She was going to give some sort of sarcastic reply, but he started talking again. "Aren't you one of House's contestants." He said the last word like it was one of the stupidest things he had ever heard in his life and sniggered afterward.

Remy spoke with an amount of confidence that would throw him off. "Yes. Yes I am, and you must be that blonde guy with the pretentious accent he mentioned."

Chase stopped smiling and his stare turned icy. "Why are you here?...Talking to an eleven year old?"

Remy had been looking at Abbey, who had hit her arm after her reply to Chase, and after he asked the next two questions, she turned to him with fire in her eyes. "Why is that any of your business?" Her voice was hard.

Chase picked up on the change in tension. "You're right. It's none of my business. But it is my girlfriend's business. I'm sure she would love to know that one of House's contestants was hanging around her daughter. I mean, that makes a lot of sense doesn't it?" He knew he had her.

Remy just stared at him. It was all she could do. "I'm an old friend."

Chase wasn't quite sure he believed her and looked at Abbey for confirmation. "Oh my God! Yes Chase! I've known her forever. That good enough for you?"

He nodded his head at her and made his way to the door after her got his coffee. He stood in the doorway, trying to figure out how a potential intern could possibly know Cameron's daughter. When both of them stared at him to like he had three noses, he didn't really know what to do. "You can leave now." They said at the same time, which was really weird to him.

"What is your name?" He asked instead of walking out the door.

"Just call me Thirteen." She said with a blank look.

"Why?" He asked like that was absurd. She leaned over and picked up the number she had been assigned and waved it at him. He stared at her a second longer, debating if he was going to get any other information from them. He decided against asking more questions and left.

Remy turned around and looked at Abbey for information that she knew she was going to get from her. "Who—"

"That is Robert Chase." Abbey said it like it was all she needed to say. She looked at Remy and started to explain. "He worked for House too. And that's where Momma met him. I don't really know a lot of the details. Something about Tuesdays and he got bit by a kid during one case…" She looked over to the side trying to remember more, but left it at that. "So, eventually, they started goin' out." Remy tensed up after that statement. Abbey noticed this, "I don't like him." She said. "I think he's a prissy dick that really just wanted to get into Mom's pants…repeatedly."

"Oh." Remy had raised her eyebrows at the girl's sudden turn in attitude, and, even more so, at her language.

Abbey beat her to saying something else, "So, Remy—"

"Ssss ssss!" She put her hand out and shook her head. "I go by Thirteen here."

"Why?" Abbey cocked her head. "Why do you insist on no one knowing who you are? Not even knowing your name?"

"Because as soon as people know your name, they know you." She inhaled sharply, "And then you get hurt." She looked at Abbey's stricken face. "Don't take that knowledge to heart; it's just—it's happened to me and it was the worst thing that ever happened to me…" She turned and looked anywhere but at her.

Abbey touched her arm to get her attention. "Momma loves you." Remy's throat hardened. "She loved you then and when she sees you again she'll love you even more."

"How are you so sure?" Remy looked at her like she knew the little girl was lying.

"I was four not stupid!" She paused. "I know what love looks like and you guys had it." She didn't know why, but the tears formed in her own eyes. "I loved you… I still do." She took in a shaky breath. "I never stopped."

"Oh, Abbey baby, I love you too." They collapsed into a hug and both of them looked up to the ceiling, willing the tears to go back inside their bodies.

Abbey took her sleeve to her eye, just be sure. "Gahh! Why did you have to put the baby in there too? You're the only one that ever put the baby after…"

Remy chuckled as she got up and got a tissue from the counter. "I don't know I guess it was just out of habit…" She wiped her eyes as she walked back over and sat down in the chair that faced away from the door.

"Oh, I should probably tell you before you see mom that sh—"

"I'm not so sure that's going to happen, Abbey." Remy cut her off.

"How can it not? I mean, she works here and you want to work here…You are still going to try to get the job right?" The older woman nodded. "Well then…it's bound to happen sometime. So…when you see her, don't freak out."

"Why would I—"

"Because she died her hair." Remy's eyes bugged out. "I know! It's still new; I'm still getting used to it…"

"Died it like…a darker brown?" Remy was trying to picture it a different color.

"Try like…blonde?" Abbey made fun of they way "Thirteen" asked the question.

"What?"

"Yeah. She told me that she just wanted to try something different." She rolled her eyes. "I think that she wanted to change herself after everything with House… I mean, she doesn't know I know, but I know…"

Remy's eyebrows knitted together. _She doesn't know I know, but I know…yes, definitely a preteen. More like actual teen, but I can go with it…_ "She doesn't know you know what about her and House?—Her and House!" Remy didn't really put it together until she had formed the sentence, causing her to say it again.

"Best answer?" Remy nodded. "It's complicated. But I'll try." She paused for a second. "Okay, long three year story short. She starts working for him. She falls for him. He finds out. He also finds out about Daddy and uses it against her..more than once."

"Well, yes it's House we're talking about." Remy put her two cents in.

"Momma actually conned him into a date toward the end of our first year here." Remy looked at her curiously. "Don't act so surprised. Anyways, they play with each other's minds for the next couple years, and when he asked her on a date, she said no… She thought it was another one of his games, which, well let's face it. It was. It all lead up to last year when he faked cancer so that he could get high." Remy jaw hit the floor. "Again, you're surprised, I don't know why…" Abbey laughed at her. "A lot of fit hit the shan if you know what I'm sayin'. Foreman quit. House fired Chase. And…then Momma quit, but I don't think she really ever wanted to…" Abbey trailed off.

"Why do you say that?" Remy was curious.

"You know how Momma studies the files?" Abbey received a nod from the doctor. "Well, when she would study House's case files, there was just something different about her. You could see that she really, really loved her job… It made me realize that I want to be that sure about what I want to do."

"Yes, his cases are one of a kind…"

Abbey smirked. "Yeah, Mom told me that she heard from Cuddy that "House's contenders" were treating 'Osama.'"

"Haha-ha! Yeah, we did." Remy sobered and changed the subject. "So… your mom and that Chase guy. How long has that been going on for?"

"Oh, I don't know. A couple years. I liked him at first, but then the accent didn't mask him anymore and I just—don't now…"

"Why?"

Abbey looked at her. "Because he's not you." She paused and pulled out her cell phone—yes that kid talked her mom into getting a cell phone. "Momma pretends not to know that I have it, but I took it out of the scrapbook that she claims she doesn't look at anymore…I caught her about a month ago—that's besides the point. I took this picture out of it when we were still in Minnesota." She showed her the picture on her phone.

It was of Allison, Remy and Abbey at their old neighborhood's annual Easter egg hunt. Allison was sitting next to Remy, who had Abbey in her lap, and Abbey had just opened an egg and was really excited to find candy on the inside. Abbey got to go hunting all by herself. Really, Remy followed close behind to make sure she wouldn't get hurt trying to reach in the parks trees, and Cameron had planted herself on one of the benches taking picture after picture. When Abbey had found twelve pink eggs, she turned to Remy with a big smile on her face and said, "I did it!" Remy was grinning down at her and told her that she did do it because she was a big girl, then, picked her up and tossed her before walking over to where Allison was. They had just sat down when one of the older kids in the neighborhood walked up to make sure Abbey had found all of her eggs. Allison asked if he would take a picture and handed over her camera. That was a good day.

Remy was just staring at the phone. "Rem—Thirteen?"

She snapped out of it. "Sorry." She handed the soon to be teen her phone, "What were we talking about?"

"How I don't like Chase."

"Ah, yes. Continue young one."

Abbey glared at her causing her to laugh, "I don't know. I don't necessarily have anything against him, it's just I've always wanted you to come back. And now you have. And now everything can go back to—"

"It can't go back to how it was Abbey." Remy folded her hands together and shook her head.

"Why not? Don't you still love her?" Abbey stood up and walked towards the chair a little bit, in full defense mode.

"Yes, I still love her! I have always loved her. She has my heart and always will." Remy looked so small.

"Then what's the problem?" Abbey didn't see what could possibly be so wrong.

"Too much has happened, Abbey." She looked up at her and leaned forward. Abbey plopped back down in her seat. "There's too much history, too much pain."

"Well if you love her, then I don't see the problem." Abbey folded her arms and started to sulk.

"I just want her to be happy, Abbey baby." Thirteen tried to explain.

"Still not seeing the problem." She huffed.

"Is she happy with Chase?"

Abbey stared at her. "No."

"Abbey." She said in warning.

"I guess she is. Yes." She relented.

"Then I can't get in the way of that. I'll just cause unneeded problems, and then she'd be living a hell."

"THAT'S WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING THE PAST SEVEN YEARS! DON'T TRY DO DENY IT! I CAN SEE IT IN YOUR EYES!" Abbey yelled. The only times she has ever yelled were when she was physically hurt.

To say the least Remy was shocked and taken aback. Deciding that Abbey was mature enough to handle this conversation, she retorted. "I'M USED TO IT!" She stopped yelling. "I'm used to it. I've lived my life without you two, and it has been pure torture. But, what would be even worse for me is to see you and her living a hell that I put you in…"

Abbey stared at her for a good minute and a half. "You are one effed-up person."

Remy let on chuckle go. "Yeah, well. That's what you get with me…"

Abbey hugged her. "I'm sorry."

"Baby, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Yeah, but I'm still sorry."

Remy smiled at her and changed the subject. "So, how's school?"

"It's okay…I'm ready for high school!"

"You're what, in sixth grade, and you already want high school?"

"Seventh thank you! I skipped a grade."

Remy raised her hands in surrender leaning into the back of the chair. They heard muffled laughter coming from the hallway, and Remy thought that her heart was going to leap from her chest. She knew that laugh.

The door opened, Remy stiffened, and Abbey just sat there in shock, waiting for the crash to happen.

Cameron walked inside the lounge still laughing. "Robert, she did not!" Chase was in tow and she hit him on the chest as he followed her inside.

Remy sunk into the chair even more, praying to any God that would listen, to just let the floor form a black hole and swallow her up.

"Yes! Yes, she did! Ask her for yourself Allison!" He was pointing toward Abbey.

_Thank God that I'm at least facing away from her._ Remy thought.

"Abbey?" Cameron turned to her, not acknowledging the other body in the room for the time being.

Abbey was staring at Remy. She was trying so hard not to laugh at Remy's reaction to her mom's presence, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't smile a little bit. "Yeah mom?" She looked up at her mother.

"Did you tell Robert that you have selective ADD?" Cameron put her hand up in front of Chase to stop him from what she was about to say.

"Yeah mom." This time, it wasn't a question. She looked back at Remy.

"Did you also call him 'Robby Rue' even though he's asked you not to?" She still had her hand up.

"Yeah mom." She was becoming the 'annoyed preteen that didn't see the point to the conversation at hand'.

Cameron put down her hand and crossed her arms. "Mhmm." She stared at her daughter making sure she had her full attention. "And, what do you think you should say to him?"

Abbey's jaw dropped in the 'are you freakin' serious?' way. She closed her eyes and shook her head before she spoke. "Uhhm… I'm sorry Chase." She paused for a moment, to start packing up her book-bag. She then mumbled intentionally louder than a normal mumble should be. "Yeah, I'm sorry that you're such a fuckin' candy-ass that you had to act like a toddler and tattle to mommy!"

Allison was about to rip her daughter to pieces for that language and attitude, but she didn't have a chance to.

"Hey!" Remy sat up and pointed a finger at her. She was very calm when she scolded the girl.

"What?" Abbey looked at her. "Like you weren't thinking it!"

Remy was still very, very calm. Just like when Abbey was four. It was just like the first day they met and she started to whine before bed, and it was like every time thereafter. "That doesn't mean you can voice that opinion. Don't you dare even consider saying anything like that until you're at least a junior in high school. That's when I got to start using big girl words, same for you." Remy sat back in the chair again and crossed her legs.

Abbey glared at her, but she couldn't hold it. Just like she couldn't stay mad at her when she was little. She was compelled to listen to her. Remy still got her to listen to whatever came out of her mouth. "Fine!" She got up from her spot on the couch and walked the two steps to Remy and hugged her. "Goodbye, _Thirteen_! I better see you soon! Say, tomorrow?"

Remy nodded her head with confirmation and let the girl's hand slip through her fingers. She stayed turned from Cameron; she knew she had blown her cover.

Throughout the entire exchange, Cameron had frozen to her spot. How could she not have seen it? Who else is sarcastic and "an old friend that they had known forever?" She was such an idiot. Nevertheless, she most definitely knew that calm "Hey!" She probably knew it even better than her daughter. She pulled her hand from her mouth as her daughter walked to stand next to her. "Remy?"

'Remy?' Chase mouthed and turned from the women for a second…none of them noticed.

Remy had her elbow on her knees and let her head fall forward. She stood up and turned around. She already had a lump the size of frackin' Jupiter in her throat. "Yeah." Was all she managed to get out.

Allison stared at her for quite a while. "Oh. My. God." Her words were soft and portrayed her disbelief of what was happening well. She unintentionally dropped her coat, coffee, and keys to the ground. She was in a complete daze. She started walking toward her.

With each step Allison took forward, Remy took a step backward. When Cameron gave her a questioning look, Thirteen spoke. "Don—Don't do anything you can't even start, let alone finish." Thirteen paused. "In fact," she swallowed Jupiter as best she could and stared at the watery-eyed woman before her. _Jesus, she looks just as beautiful, if not more beautiful than she did seven years ago!_ "Maybe it would be best if we just stayed acquaintances…"

Cameron's look went from understanding to sad to pique. Abbey, who had been watching the two of them very intently, let her jaw hit the floor twice before it came back up. "WHAT?!" Remy looked over at her, apologizing with her eyes. "How can you—?"

"No, baby. She's right." Allison saw something in Remy's eyes that she knew was only for her. She stared at her a second longer as Abbey started stomping around in disgust. She turned and grabbed her daughter's shoulders "Come on, Abbey. Let's go."

Abbey wouldn't move. She was glaring Remy down. _If Mom and Chase were not in the room and I was not in public, I'd be going ape shit! I'm talkin' fuckin' ape shit!_ "Are you seriously going to let her go? That'll be twice that she'll have walked out on you. Are you really gonna let her do that?" She took small steps as she was talking to Remy.

"Abbey." Cameron said in her "mom voice."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She stared at Remy the whole time she walked back to her mother. Then she remembered who else was in the room, and her conversation earlier about mom being happy. She looked at her mom, "I hope you're happy because that is why she's doing this." Then, she turned to Chase, and glared "This is your fault!" With that, she walked out of the lounge and headed toward the elevators.

Cameron and Thirteen were staring at each other, and Chase felt more than awkward. "What the fuck is going on?" he asked.

Cameron turned to him, "Shut up Chase." Remy had to bite her lips to keep from laughing.

Chase looked at her incredulously, and she stood her ground. He then decided that for his own health, he shouldn't do a thing and walked out of the room also. "Bye, Remy."

"Thirteen." She corrected.

"Thirteen?"

"Yeah, that's what I go by, here in the hospital."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want people to know my name."

Cameron scrunched her face, "Well, why would you not want that?"

Remy stared at the ground. "Your daughter asked me the same question… I'm sure she'll be happy to tell you the answer…"

Cameron nodded her head once. All she really wanted to do was what she couldn't do seven years ago. She wanted to apologize, fall into her arms, and she wanted to have her blissfully ever after with Remy Hadley…Dr. Remy Hadley now. But, she couldn't—she wouldn't do that to her again.

Remy had seated herself on the couch willing Cameron to leave.

"Goodbye Thirteen." Then, Cameron was gone. _This is for the best. I just need Abbey to understand that she needs—Oh, who am I kidding? I need to convince myself to wait until she's on the team…_

It was so quiet that if she hadn't been holding her breath, she wouldn't have heard it. _They just need to wait until I'm on the team… hell, I need to wait until I'm on the team. I need to act as I have been and would if this hadn't happened. Oh, what am I saying? House is going to know about this faster than I can say …Jesus. I need a fuckin' drink._

**AN: Okay, so I know this chapter ends on a bit of a sour note…it's just a little bit flat. But throughout the next chapter it gets better and better. I promise! At least that's what I hope you will think. I think I'll have the next chapter up sometime tomorrow. I'm determined to have this finished before the week is over because next week I have finals…I. Hate. Finals.**


	6. Leading up to now

Leading up to now

**AN: NOTICE THE RATING CHANGE!!!!!!!! Forewarning for all of you.**

Remy tried to keep away from them throughout the "competition," but she couldn't. She couldn't stop thinking about what Abbey said and the look she saw in Cameron's eyes when they first saw each other face to face. Staying away was the best way to protect them and her. She really thought that she had done them a solid when she ended up killing a patient, but then, House kept her. Why? Because he knew that she wouldn't do it ever again. That was the scariest day of her life because that day she could have lost everything. Again.

As time went on and as the doctors dwindled down to a mere four, Remy was starting to worry. She knew that after everything she had done she didn't deserve it. That's when she went looking for Abbey and that's when House got curious.

Abbey was in the lounge just like before when Remy walked in. She stood there waiting to be acknowledged. "What do you want?" Abbey was doing homework and listening to her ipod.

"I want…to make sure that you know why everything is the way that it is." Abbey stared at her. "House is crazy."

"I think we can all agree to that…" Abbey said putting her pencil down, taking her ipod out and looking at her.

"If he sees us talking or together in any way, he will get curious and not stop until he has his answers." Remy tried to explain.

"And?" Abbey looked annoyed. She's known him longer than Remy, she knows what he's like.

"And you're eleven years old. You shouldn't have to deal with him. It should only be me that he asks his questions to." Remy sat there staring at her.

"You know, I have met him and talked to him…I know how he is." She crossed her arms.

"No, you know what he's like." Remy paused, but started before she could ask what the difference was. "You've only heard stories. Every time you've talked to him, he's been at his most civil."

"How do you—?"

"I have my sources." Remy cut her off.

"Foreman?" It was a logical guess.

"No." Abbey gave her a questioning glance. "Your mom."

"You've been talking to my mom and not me?" Abbey's jaw hit the floor.

"No." Again, Abbey was confused. "I might've eavesdropped a little bit on a conversation she was having with him after I ran a test on a patient."

Abbey's mouth formed an 'O' and then shut. "So, why talk now? You haven't won yet…"

"Because a smart little girl once asked me why I would let someone I love go twice. I couldn't answer that question then and I can't now because I don't have one." Remy said.

"I don't see what you're getting at." She was waiting for her to further explain herself.

"Baby girl, I don't want you out of my life again. I wouldn't be able to handle it…"

"And you just now realized that?" Abbey was having a hard time believing that load of bull.

"No, but it's the first time I'm acknowledging it." Remy told her.

"You're not making any sense." Abbey shook her head.

"Interesting." House walked through the door. "No, don't stop on my behalf. Please proceed." He sat in the chair closest to them. When no one started talking he looked at Thirteen. "So, why are we talking to Cameron's kid? Keep in mind I followed you here." Thirteen wouldn't answer him. "How long have you known her?" This time, he looked over at Abbey, then back to Remy when she wouldn't answer. "Oh, you're good I'll give you that."

"If you've been listening to our whole conversation then you know I told her not to talk to you." Thirteen stood up and got distance from Abbey, trying to distract House to follow her.

"Yes, but Thirteen, she's practically a teenager! She doesn't listen to anyone anymore!" He turned back to Abbey, "Really, how long have you known her."

Abbey looked at House, then up to Remy. She saw the look that Remy would give her when she was little. That look either protected her, or meant she was in trouble. She didn't say anything.

"Fine, we'll do it your way Thirteen…although, I'm not quite sure which way that it. I like that!" He got up and looked at her.

"If you have any questions about my life, you ask me. Not her. You got that?" Thirteen had gotten a mere inch away from House with a look more serious and more protective than he had ever seen before from her. This intrigued him.

He nodded as he headed for the door. "Sure."

As fate would have it, she did get a spot on his team. And, after that day in the lounge, Thirteen and Abbey would never meet at the hospital because it was 'too dangerous' as Thirteen would say.

She still didn't see Cameron aside from when she was sent to the ER by House, and those hours would be the hardest hours because she didn't know if she wanted to throw her on a bed and fuck her senseless, or fight with her and tell her all the things that were fucked up in her life because of her and their abandonment.

Cameron felt the tension too. She knew what she deserved: Nothing. But, she also knew that she wanted her more than anything. And the latter reason is why she broke up with Dr. Robert Chase—he didn't take the news well.

Really, it was a night like any other after work for Cameron except that Abbey was spending the night at a friend's house and she was all alone. And being alone, made her think. And when she thought, she thought of Remy. This particular night, she couldn't stand it anymore. She had to see her; she had to feel her. And since Abbey was gone, there was nothing holding her down from going over there.

But, it was this same night that the lovely Thirteen had ordered a test for herself. She got it done because if she didn't, she knew House would do something in order for her to have to get it done anyways. She didn't want him to have the satisfaction even though he probably already will.

This same night that Dr. Cameron decided to finally go to her, Dr. Hadley learned that she really did have Huntington's. She learned that it wasn't just a possibility anymore; it was a reality. She would begin to slowly start losing her mind and control of her body. She was deteriorating. She was dying.

Cameron doubled the steps up the three flights of stairs to get to Remy's apartment. It was as she was standing at the younger woman's door that she realized she was in sweatpants and a hoodie. She realized that she had no make-up on and her hair had been matted down from the snowcap she had worn. She also realized that she didn't really care; she just needed to see the woman.

Remy heard a knock on her door; it had shaken her from the trance she had let consume her. She definitely did not expect what she saw on the other side of the door. "Allison. What are you doing here?"

She smiled at her. "I—I…I don't really know. I just know that you are all I've been able to think about since I saw you here and I am so—"

She couldn't finish her sentence because of Remy's lips. The next thing she knew, she was being pulled through the threshold and pushed against the wall. She didn't mind a bit. "I have wanted to do that…mmm, since I saw you scold Abbey in the lounge."

Remy pulled away from her neck and stared her in the eyes. "You have no idea." She leaned in and kissed her again and Cameron was quick to comply.

Remy kissed down her neck again and pulled up on the overbearing hooded garment she was wearing. Cameron helped her by just taking the damn thing off, and pulled her shirt with it. Remy started to untie the string on her sweats and play with it, and Cameron groaned trying unsuccessfully to pull the other woman's shirt off.

Thirteen kissed her way down the blonde's body as she knelt on the ground. She let her nose and lips touch every part of her tummy before circling her belly button. She kissed and nipped at the small patch of skin between Cameron's belly button and top of her pants, which Remy was still toying with.

She heard Cameron's heavy breathing and smirked at up at her. Deciding that the front door was not the best place for this kind of activity, Remy stood back up and wrapped her arms around her. She held her there and kissed on more time before turning Cameron so that they were on their way to her bedroom.

Cameron sat down on the bed, and Thirteen walked in front of her, straddling her legs to get as close as possible. Cameron let her hands trail up Remy's sides, and let her fingers take that pesky fabric that wouldn't come off earlier with it. Remy finished taking her shirt off, and now it was Cameron's turn to kiss and nip at the other woman.

Cameron's hands had been roaming about, becoming reacquainted with the body they had the pleasure of knowing so long ago. Remy had her hands tangled in the blonde's hair, and she kissed the top of her head as the blonde was kissing along her body. Cameron's hands moved to the zipper of her jeans, and Remy's were sliding down and out of her hair and onto her back to unclasp Cameron's bra.

Cameron moved her arms away from Thirteen's body so that she could get rid of her bra, but she pulled the younger woman on top of her as she lay down on her back.

They kissed again, pacing themselves, but their bodies were at full speed and wouldn't listen to their heads. By the time the kiss was over, they had discarded the rest of their clothing.

They moved to the center of the bed while fighting for dominance. Thirteen was on top at the end of the struggle. She looked down into Cameron's eyes, and she saw what she wanted to see seven years ago.

Allison knew that this was her last chance at anything with Remy, so she laid it all on the line. When Remy looked into her eyes she let all the shields she had put up all those years ago and finally let Remy see her true feelings.

Remy leant in again, but instead of her lips she started with her cheek. She kissed down her neck and onto her chest. She took her time there, giving each breast full and undivided attention. She kissed her way to the very center of her chest and down her stomach; again she stopped at the spot between her naval and nether regions. When Allison started to squirm, she held her down, attempting to steady her. She looked up into Allison's eyes and waited for eye contact before proceeding. Allison finally gave her what she wanted, which, in turn, gave Allison what she was wanting.

As Allison was calming down from the high that Remy had just taken her on, she felt cotton soft kisses coming up her body, which made her grin contentedly and happily. When the kisses stopped, she opened her eyes; she found exotic brilliantly blue eyes with a hint of green staring back at her. She couldn't help but grin even wider, so she gravitated toward those eyes and kissed her lover.

The rest of the night was one big, happy, amazing, flexible, erotic, mind-blowing blur. It was the type of night that a person can't come back from, and shouldn't want to come back from. That night, they let each other have everything that had been put away over the years, and couldn't help but finally give in to one another.

The next morning Remy woke up with a start. Looking to her right she saw Allison. She looked at her for a long time, then, disgusted with herself she got up to put her clothes on and went to her living room. All she could think about was the dream that woke her up.

Her dream was of Allison and Abbey, and they were the happiest she had ever seen them, and it was definitely a few years later because Abbey was all grown up with a baby bump and everything. They were laughing and goofing around with each other while making a batch of cookies. Remy looked around the apartment at all of the pictures, noticing that there weren't any of the three of them, the only one with another person besides the Cameron's was one of a young man. When she looked closer she saw Abbey in a white gown and the boy in a tuxedo. Allison looked lovely as ever in a red dress. _Mmm, red is definitely her color…_ She looked back at the two of them and found Allison staring intently at her. Remy looked behind her then at Allison again. When Abbey asked if she was okay, Allison nodded her head and told her she'd be right back. Remy followed her into the bedroom to find her collapse on the bed. When Remy looked at her face she saw tears come to her eyes. "Baby, can you believe I'm still crying over you? You told me to be strong, but even after eight years, I can't live without you." Allison crawled up to her nightstand and pulled out two pictures. The first was of herself Abbey and Remy; it was a year before Remy died. The second picture was the picture from Easter, all those years before. "Oh, Remy." She started crying. "I love you so much." She hugged the pictures to her body and let the tears fall. Abbey came into the room seconds after the first sob. She walked around the bed to see what her mother had been looking at. She stared at her as she took the pictures from her. "I still need her." Cameron tried to take the pictures back, but crumpled as another sob broke out. Abbey didn't know what to do so she hugged her.

Suddenly, the dream changed scenes. Again, it was of Allison and Abbey, which, alone doesn't sound bad, but it was of them crying…again; they were at her funeral. They both looked so young, but at the same time they looked so aged. Abbey and Cameron were the only two remaining at the cemetery before she was laid to rest. Abbey was sitting in a chair next to her mother, but her mother decided to get up. Being the loyal daughter she was, she was on her mom's heels. They stood before the coffin for a few minutes, and just as Abbey was going to break the silence, Allison started speaking. "I still need her."

She sat there for at least two hours contemplating what she was going to do. Her dream made her realize that what she did the night before was selfish and cruel. She shouldn't have let her in her apartment; she shouldn't have let her in her heart. She needed to end it before it started. They would be better off that way. She heard the door open, but she couldn't do anything but stare at her coffee table.

Cameron walked tiredly, happily and like a fully fucked woman would enter a room. "Hey, you." When she received nothing, she walked around the couch and sat down next to her lover. She kissed her cheek, but Remy pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this." The statement was simple—simply forced out of her mouth. Her heart put up a big protest, but her brain won her over this time.

"You can't do what?" Allison shook her head. She knew—she KNEW that Remy was not doing THAT!

"I can't do this, us. I can't, I just can't." Remy got up and moved away from her. She couldn't look her in the eye or even be close to her.

"So what, am I not good enough?" Allison stood up. "Did I do something wrong? Because last night, you seemed pretty fuckin' okay."

"No, you didn't do anything wrong." Remy shook her head, staring at the floor.

"Then what? WHAT? How can you do this? How can you go from making love to me to breaking up with me in…" She looked at the clock, "Four hours?"

"I just can." Remy looked at her with fire, daggers, and ice.

"Don't fucking say this shit! Tell me a reason. Tell me a real reason!" Allison was a mere foot from her.

"I guess I'm just more fucked up than you thought. Funny thing, because this never would have happened seven years ago; it can now." Remy shrugged at her.

Allison slapped her so hard she thought she was upside down. "Fine." Her voice was calm. "You had me. You threw me away. Fuck you." Allison ran to the door and slammed it closed.

"ALREADY DID!" Remy yelled as it was shutting. She stared at it. _It's better for her to hate me than to love me…better for everyone._

After that morning everything changed. Abbey stopped talking to her, Cameron looked like road kill because she never slept. And Remy…well Remy reverted back to the days the first time she had lost them. Except this time, she pushed them away, out of her life. She gave herself distractions. Very pretty, very flirty, very sexy, very intoxicated distractions. At work, she became just like her father had become after her mom died. Everything was mechanical, and nothing felt useful.

Cameron was signing off on a chart when one of the three voices that she didn't want to hear came from behind her.

"First, I want to know everything about you and Thirteen, then I'll tell you what I know. It's good too. It's a nice juicy piece of gossip that I kno—"

"Shut up, House." Cameron didn't look at him. She just started to walk around him.

"Okay, fine! You've tortured it out of me! I'll tell you, I'll tell you." Cameron stared at him unimpressed. "Thirteen has Huntington's." He handed her a file with the test in it; this test also had the date it was taken. "And she's miserable. And you're miserable. And I know you have a past, which means you started to rekindle every man's fantasy and something happened. I'm guessing she thinks she's taking the higher road……I know people."

"She—what?" Cameron stiffened and crossed her arms.

"I thought that I got you to stop clenching a long time ago. It's this whole process that I hate because you clench, which makes me clench whi—"

"Are you sure?" Cameron almost sounded terrified…Almost without the almost.

"Am I sure? When am I never not sure?" He said sarcastically.

"Every time you treat a patient until you finally have your epiphany." Cameron loosened a bit, but still had her arms crossed.

"Cameron- 1, Me- 999 million." House said to her. "GO!" He yelled with a godlike tone. "Take the information I've given you and become the hot lesbian doctor's I know you can be. You'll make daddy so proud."

Cameron raised her eyebrows and left him standing there, all by himself.

"So, Remy has a disease in which she's going to slowly lose control of herself…?" Abbey asked, sprawled out on their couch.

"Yes."

"And you think that that's why she did what she did?" Abbey stared over at her mom who was upside down in their recliner.

"Yes."

"Momma!" Abbey sprang up and looked at her like she was on a mission.

"What?" Allison scrunched her face looking up at her daughter.

"Get out of this freaking house!" Abbey pointed to the door.

Allison stood up and put her hand on her hips. "Excuse me?"

"I said get out of this house! What are you waiting on? She thinks she's doing you a favor when all she's really done is make you, herself and most importantly ME miserable! Go to her. Fight for her. I'm tired of you guys walking up and out of each other's lives. This family is dysfunctional enough being run by only women. For once I'd like them in my life at the same time, happy."

Allison stared at her daughter. "When did you get so grown up?" She walked over to her and hugged her almost to the point that she couldn't breath.

"Yesterday." She barely got out and hugged her mom back.

"You've been very sarcastic lately. Have you been talking to House again?"

"Don't change the subject." Abbey waved her hands in her mother's face. "Go, go. Get out of here!" She started pushing her towards the front door and grabbed her purse and keys for her on the way out. "Bye!" She said as she shoved her mother out the door and locked it before she slid down. "Why do I have to do everything?"

Allison got to Remy's apartment before she even realized she had left her own house. She went up to her door, her jitters were everywhere because she had hyped herself up, but she knocked anyways. _Don't take no for an answer, don't take no for an answer… Okay. But, what if she's not home?_ Allison looked around the doorway and turned around to a fire extinguisher. She picked it up and found a spare key—she did intern for House, breaking and entering was bound to happen. _Let's hope this is hers._ She stuck the key in the door and it turned. _Yup, I'd say so._ She walked back over and put the key where she found it before she went inside.

She sat on the couch for a few minutes. "What the hell am I doing here? What is she going to do when she walks in? Oh, God! I didn't even think of that." She got nervous and started pacing, thinking about what she was going to say. When she looked at the clock it said that it was 10:30. Where is she? She sat down again and she accidently fell asleep.

She jerked awake to loud talking outside the door. "Hang on, I have to get the door open. Then we can get to that…" She heard laughing from another voice that she didn't recognize. She looked at the clock 12:45. _What the fuck?_

The door flew open and she stood up. Remy, who was only slightly buzzed, if buzzed at all stopped where she stood. "What are you doing here?" She asked shock.

The girl that she came with, who by the way looked strangely like Danneel Harris had her arms around Remy's waist and was standing behind her. "Do you have a girlfriend that you din't tell me bout?" She was clearly shit faced.

Allison was full of rage and decided to use some of it. She walked over to the two of them. "Oh, honey. You don't want her."

"I don't" The red headed woman asked.

"NO! And you're lucky I was here to save you. You see, she has Huntington's, if you know what I mean." As Cameron said this she pointed to her vagina.

The woman looked down to where Cameron had pointed and looked back up at her. "Ew, I so know what you mean…thank you." She turned to Remy. "You bitch!" And with that, she left.

Cameron shut the door behind her and looked over at Remy. "Obviously she didn't know what I meant." She said as she crossed her arms and leaned against it.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" Remy pointed at where the other woman had been.

"Wrong question." Cameron stated in her mom voice. When Remy gave her a questioning look, she walked over to her coffee table and gave her the copy of the test that she had brought with her. "Start explaining yourself."

"Explaining what?" Remy wouldn't look at her and ripped up the paper she was given.

"Explain to me why you ended things the day after you took the test. Explain why you started things the day of the test. And you better explain to me why we aren't together right now." Cameron said so stern that Remy had to listen.

"I felt numb. I just wanted to feel something and you were there. Then I had a dream…" She told her everything. She told her what made her think that she needed to end it, she told her that she thought it was for the best. Cameron told her she was a fucking idiot.

Then, they kissed.

And really, no matter what anyone says, they now know that a kiss really does take the pain away. It really does make it all better.

After this kiss, Remy stood up. She stuck her hand out for the blonde to take, and she did. They walked back to the bedroom hand in hand and lay on the bed facing each other.

"Baby?" Allison said.

"Baby…so soon?" Remy had a grin on her face, and Cameron touched her cheek to let her know that she had something important to say. So, she stared at her waiting for her to continue

Allison choked up and started crying. "I am so sorry! I am so sorry for all the pain I caused you. You—you really didn't deserve it. You saved me, you really did! An-and I just…threw you away…"

"Shh, It's okay." Remy pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "I know. I know you're sorry. I forgive you." Remy inhale deep. "The real question is if you can forgive me…" She held her as she cried and could tell she tried to say something. "What."

"I say oh horse eye can eat ewe" She was still crying.

"Deep breath; one more time." Remy was staring into her eyes. She saw what she was trying to say. So, she kissed her.

She broke the kiss and looked in her eyes. "I said, of course I forgive you."

"Good." She held onto her tightly.

"Very good." Allison snuggled close. They had gotten comfortable enough to sleep. Remy was on her back and Allison was snuggled into her side. They were holding onto each other for dear life. They were just looking at the ceiling.

A little bit later, Remy broke the silence they had made. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She said without hesitation…she had been waiting more than seven years to say it.

That night was the first night that they had gotten a good nights sleep in a really long time.

The next morning, Cameron awoke to kisses on her neck and fingers caressing her tummy. "Well, I would say good morning, but I don't think I really need to…"

"No you don't." Remy looked at her and leaned in to kiss her.

Cameron wasn't one to want this moment spoiled, but a thought crossed her mind and she started to freak out. "OH SHIT!" She shot out of the bed, leaving a confused Remy in her wake. She ran to the living room. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" She said as she looked for and found her phone, and started dialing a number. A distracted voice answered. "Abbey? Baby girl are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine mom." Abbey looked up at the clock and stopped studying. "Are you aware that it's one in the afternoon?"

"Is it?" Cameron looked at the clock on Remy's wall, and jumped as arms wrapped around her. Remy kissed the top of her shoulder then started listening to the conversation. "I'm sorry baby. Are you okay, is everything all right? Do you need anything? Want me home?"

"Mom! Mom. Calm down. I'm fine." Abbey laughed at her mother. "No, I don't want you home. I want you and Remy to continue whatever it was you were doing—which I hope to whoever's listening, that it's just talking, before you realized that you forgot about me, your only child that loves you more than her own life, and then I want you guys to come back together. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, you have." Remy said.

Abbey's eyes lit up. "Hi Remy! How are you?"

"Better than ever, you?"

"Great! I'm twelve now…just so you know." She said.

"Oh, I know." Remy said into the phone. "Abbey baby, I love you."

Abbey smiled, "I know." She paused, intentionally not responding back to see if she'd do anything. "I love you too."

Remy laughed, "Okay good! I was beginning to wonder."

"Yes, you were…Bye Remy." Abbey hung up the phone.

Remy looked at Cameron. "Don't look at me, she picked that up from you…"

She smiled and kissed her. She brought her back to the bedroom so that they could 'continue whatever it was they were doing.' As she dragged Allison along she said, "You know, I never told you this, but I do like the hair. It's sexy."

**AN: Okay so I might have not told the whole truth when I said that it would get better and better, but really it all depends on how you take it. 'Better and better' could mean that throughout this chapter it got juicier and juicier—which means better and better. Or, 'better and better' could mean that everything was going to get happy throughout the whole chapter in which, that is not a full truth. There was one bad part that I had forgot about, but hey! We still liked the chapter, right?**


	7. Where You Lead

Where You Lead

**AN: I'm sorry I've taken a few days to update, I've had a lot of things to do that I procrastinated on… Umm…..oh yeah! So, this chapter is another time jump. It's two years later and Abbey is a sophomore in high school. It took me a while to realize this my self because I couldn't remember to how much time I actually wanted to pass, but I think this is a good jump…**

It had been two years since life started to feel like life, like what she wanted life to feel like. Abbey was fourteen and very much a teenager. She'd be lying if she said that some of her hormonal outbursts weren't just for fun. Abbey had just started her sophomore year of high school and everything felt right.

She and a couple of her friends, Hannah and Kristin, were lounging around her room after school. They were talking about hanging out the entire weekend like they tend to do at times. They were wanting to actually talk because they hadn't had much time as of late. So, they were making time, and they were definitely not expecting to be disturbed—at least so soon. But, they were wrong. They heard a scream, followed by a clatter come from the kitchen, then laughter.

"Oh my God!" Abbey grabbed her stomach embarrassed, and not wanting to know what was going on downstairs.

"Abbey!" Hannah exclaimed getting up, laughing. "What was that?"

Kristin was already out the door, waiting for Hannah and Abbey. "No, don't worry about it. It was just my moms…" Abbey told them.

Kristin got a huge grin on her face. "Well what are they doing?" She pointedly looked over at Hannah. They love Allison and Remy. They thought that the doctors were the coolest couple ever and they couldn't get enough of them…

"Hopefully baking cookies…" Her face was pained, regretful, and more than embarrassed.

"I think it's time for a break." Hannah darted out of the room with Kristin hot on her heels. Abbey… had no other choice but to follow them.

Remy and Allison got home early, really early. Like mid-morning early. House didn't have a new case, and Remy didn't have any clinic hours. Cameron asked Cuddy for the rest of the day off, and considering who was asking, Cuddy said of course. They came home and slept, deciding that sleep was what they really needed to start their early weekend.

Cameron woke up to her stomach growling, so she went to the kitchen to get something to eat. She was reading the paper—something she rarely got the chance to do—and eating her sandwich when her lover walked in. "Hey baby." Remy said kissing the top of her head and sitting down next to her.

"Hey. How was your nap?" Cameron asked popping a chip into her mouth.

"Mmm, delicious." She replied as she stretched.

"Delicious?" Cameron questioned while walking to the sink to put her dishes away. "I wasn't aware that anything besides food could taste good…"

Thirteen can become a very stealthy when she wants to be, and right now, she wanted to be. She snuck behind Allison and smacked her ass, causing her to scream and drop her plate, before she wrapped her arms around her. "That, love of my life, is where you are dead wrong." Thirteen kissed from the base of her neck up to her ear. "See, you aren't food, but you are delicious—just like in my dream."

This made Cameron laugh and melt at the same time. When they were at home, she didn't hold back; she actually laughed, guffaw and all. She released her inhibitions so to speak. She turned around and leaned against the sink. "Is that right?" She put her arms around her.

Thirteen started nodding with a huge grin on her face. "Uh huh." She had her hands on the counter on either side of the older woman. She scooted them down so that Cameron could hop up on the counter and not fall into the sink.

"Well then I guess you've proved me wrong." She wiggled her eyebrows at the brunette and grabbed her cheeks so that she could lean down and kiss her.

Allison had her legs and arms wrapped around Thirteen, and Thirteen was playing with the hem of her shirt. She got it about half way up before they were interrupted. "Well, well, well. What's going on in here?" Hannah said as casually as possible, but she couldn't hide her smile as the older women tried to readjust themselves.

Remy spun so fast she almost did a 360. Once she gathered who was there to interrupt her, she smiled. "Hi, Hannah, Kristen." She leaned against her lover.

Cameron let her arms fall over Remy's shoulders and she held her, "Hi girls, is school already out?" She asked looking at one of their numerous kitchen clocks

"Yeah mom. Has been for over an hour now." Abbey said in a tone that told her mother she should have clearly known this fact. Remy laughed slightly.

"Abbey, I don't think they were making cookies." Kristin said completely innocent. "Unless that's a euphemism…" Her eyes widened as she spoke these words.

"Oh, gross!" Abbey pushed her. "That isn't even the last thing on earth I'd want to know about!"

Not liking being talked about so blatantly, by a teen at that, and seeing Abbey's discomfort, Remy changed the subject. "So, how was school?"

"Good." The three of them said in unison.

"Hey moms?" Kristin asked, getting grins from Allison and Remy. "Can Hannah and I spend the night?"

"Yeah! We haven't gotten to hang out with Abbey very much lately…"

Abbey smiled at her friends, loving how they ask her parents about things instead of her. She looked over at the doctors. "Please?"

Remy and Allison looked at each other, smiling. Remy nodded up at Allison and kissed her just under her jaw as she looked back up at the girls. "Of course. We don't see why not as long as it's okay with your parents…"

Hannah and Kristin looked at each other with 'awwww' faces, then grinned over at Abbey. Abbey rolled her eyes. They looked back at the older women, "Sknaht!" Hannah said.

"Shut up you loser! No one is going to know that you're quoting Spy Kids!" Kristin said.

"You knew what I was quoting…" Hannah looked at her. "So, does that include you in this no one category?"

Kristin closed her eyes, slightly annoyed with the comeback…she should have known that it was coming. "The only reason I know what it's from is because I watched it with you!"

"Aww! When did you guys watch Spy Kids?" Abbey asked, feeling a little left out.

"Why?" They both asked looking at her.

"Jealous?" Hannah had to be a little bit sarcastic.

Abbey turned and looked out the window, feigning hurt. She then started picking at her nails. "Maybe." They all laughed. Abbey turned to look at Remy and her mom. "Hey Mom?"

"Yes?" Cameron was staring at her already.

"Can we have some cookies? All of this talk has made me crave some…" She looked at her mother with a hint of that puppy dog face she knew couldn't be said no to.

"Since when do you ask for food?" Remy looked at her.

"Since we don't have any cookies…?" Abbey answered.

"There's Oreos in the pantry." Remy crossed her arms.

"Remy! Oreos aren't the same as mom's special chocolate chip cookies…" Abbey trailed off.

"Mom's special chocolate cookies aren't that special either…you know that. You can make them…" Remy retorted.

Cameron was trying to hide her grin, while she slapped Remy in the arm. "You don't like my chocolate chip cookies?"

"Of course I do…but I also know—just like everyone else—" She stared pointedly at Abbey, "That I'd be able to make them too…I just choose not to."

Cameron faked hurt. "That was a recipe passed down from my great grandmother!" She started laughing.

"Yes, you got me the first time! Haha! It was so funny!" Remy pulled away from her and popped up on the island.

"What did she do?" Hannah asked completely confused.

"She baked cookies for me and Abbey a while back, and I told her that they were the best I've ever eaten." She looked over at Cameron who had her arms around her legs, laughing. "So, she told me that it was her great grandmother's recipe… When I snuck a peek at the index card that had the recipe on it, it said Madame Ness-lay Toll ows." She spoke the last three words with a French, or as French as she could get, accent.

The three teenagers stared at her. "Nestle Tollhouse." They all understood.

"Oh I get it! That's clever mommy Cameron." Kristin said.

"Thank you, I thought so! I got it from Friends." She said.

"What friends?" Hannah asked.

"No sweetie, the show. Friends." She replied. Hannah understood fully then. Cameron hopped off the counter and walked over to her daughter. "You really want some chocolate chip cookies?" She asked hugging her and kissing her head.

Abbey nodded with the full-blown puppy face. "Okay baby girl."

"Dank you Mommy." Abbey said hugging back.

"Oh Jesus!" Hannah shook her head. (They talked as they would at school around Cameron and Remy because well…they just felt comfortable doing so. They don't get looked at or scolded. The doctors realize and understand that they are in high and it's the inevitable…so, why not roll with the punches?) "You are so frackin' spoiled!"

"Thank you, I know." Abbey retorted as if it were a compliment. Releasing her mom she walked over to one of the bar stools they had and sat next to Kristin, but faced Hannah. "It's okay to be jealous. I understand." She smirked.

Remy and Allison laughed quietly. Pushing herself off of the island, Remy went around to where her lover was getting the cookie sheet. With the girls fully engrossed in conversation, she thought that they had a moment to themselves.

Cameron had put the cookie sheet on the counter and grinned when Remy put her hand on top of her own. She looked into her eyes and saw the only thing that could ever make her toes curl without having sex. She smiled down at their intertwined fingers as Remy made it behind her.

Remy kissed her temple and cheek. She was just able to kiss her lips when they were interrupted. Why she still gets surprised. She doesn't know. "Awww. Abbey look, your mommies love each other." Kristin pointed at Remy and Allison.

"My God! Can't you guys save it for a room I'm not in?" Abbey said dramatically. "I mean, at least wait until I'm leaving the room…"

Allison looked like she was thinking about and considering Abbey's comment. "No." She said simply.

Abbey's jaw dropped and the other two laughed at her reaction. "Fine…Next time a boy and I are home alone you can't say anything about it!"

"Haha! Nice try!" Remy started sarcastically, getting the ingredients from the pantry for Allison.

"Bare in mind that we are the parents and you are the child. We get to say what goes on in this house—" Cameron started, getting things from the fridge.

"And it's only me and your mother." Remy pointed at her with a raised eyebrow, setting her armload down.

"Not you and your boyfriend of the week." Allison finished, setting her mixing bowl on the counter. Kristin and Hannah looked over at one another, amazed at how it could have been one person talking, not two.

"The last one was my boyfriend for over two months!" Abbey stated.

"Ooooooooooooooooooh! Two months!...Well, that makes all the difference!" Remy shot back dripping with sarcasm.

Abbey smiled over at her just as sarcastically. "I'm sorry, Remy. And when is it you claim to have fallen in love with mom?" She crossed her arms in victory. "I believe you always say the first time you saw her eyes."

"God dammit!" Remy said. The other four started laughing. She was caught. "It's still not gonna happen."

"Fine…" Abbey was laughing at her moms. "I still won that argument though."

"Think what you want. I'm still in charge!" Remy said loudly. Cameron elbowed her in the ribs. "Ooow. Along with your mother."

Later that night…a lot later that night, Allison and Remy were downstairs in the living room. Allison was skimming a magazine article with her head in her lover's lap, and Remy was running her fingers through her hair. Their clock chimed one. "Man is it that late already?" Allison asked.

"I guess so…" She started but stopped when she heard shuffling and feet on the stairs. She turned around. "Hello girls."

"Gahahajesus! Remy!" Hannah exclaimed in a rather quiet manner. She turned into her partner in crime who had frozen. They regained their composure and went into the living room with them. "Do you have any idea what time it is? You girls are too young to be up at this hour!" she scolded.

"I believe that that should be our line." Allison said sitting up. "So, why have we come downstairs…without the third musketeer?"

"Oh, because we were—are starving!" Hannah said standing back up and moving to the kitchen to get them some food.

The doctors turned and looked at Kristin who didn't move to the kitchen. "What? She's gonna get me something too.."

"No she not." Hannah said from the kitchen doorway.

"Yes she is. Because if she isn't someone is going to "accidently" blurt out someone else's secret!" Kristin stared her down.

"Yes she is…" She turned back to the kitchen.

Allison and Remy raised their eyebrows at Kristin, and Kristin smirked in their direction. She whispered, "I really didn't think that would work…" and started laughing. A few seconds later Hannah came in with two sandwiches, "Why thank you my dear."

"You are welcome darling." She sat next to Kristin.

Remy and Allison shook their heads at them.

Hannah and Kristin were in mid bite and were watching the older women. They looked at each other then back to them. "What?" They said at the same time.

Remy and Allison laughed at them.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Hannah said.

"You just did." Both of the older women said, getting closer together.

"Yeah, I tend to do that…What did you mean earlier when you said dysfunctional relationship mommy Allison? Because from where I'm sitting, your relationship seems pretty great. I mean, I want one like yours.."

"Oh, me too!" Kristin said.

"Well…I just meant that ours hasn't really been rainbows and sunshine…ever."

"Yes, well seven years without seeing one another can do that to a couple." Kristin said.

"Abbey's told you?" Remy asked.

"Well, she kind of told our entire English class…" Hannah answered.

"Yeah. We were discussing Romeo and Juliet. Our teacher said that this was the greatest love story that had ever been written. She said that it has more than likely happened in real life also. That that was what made it even greater, and Abbey just kind of blurted out that it wasn't great at all." Kristin started.

"Our teacher told her to explain herself or be quiet, so she explained herself…" Hannah trailed off.

"Explained herself meaning…" Cameron asked.

"She said that the greatest love story she had ever known was her moms'. She said that it was more real to her than anything in the world. She said that her moms know what love really is and that Romeo and Juliet really didn't have a clue." Hannah started.

"Then our teacher told her to stop talking before she got in trouble…but you could tell that it was just because she was getting a little uncomfortable…so she didn't." Kristin said.

"She said that her moms' love was so great that they put Jack and Rose, Tristan and Isolde, and Edward and Bella to shame…to say the least, all the girls in our class gasped." Remy and Allison were laughing.

"She said that—"

Abbey made her presence known. "I said that my moms' love for one another today and right now is the only thing that I will ever want to go looking for because it's the only thing that really ever matters in life. I told them that seeing a connection and a love as strong as yours everyday only makes me want it more. I said that no matter what people think, today Romeo and Juliet is a story, but that my moms' are real, and what they have is real. That they deserve it more than anything because they both have lead pretty fucked up lives…and then I got tutorial detention for the next week and a half for cursing."

"I told you not in the classroom!" Remy said, indicating for her to get over to the couch.

"Yes, well, I was in the heat of the moment." Abbey shrugged as she made it over to her.

Remy crooked her finger so that Abbey would lean down to her. "I love you." She mouthed.

Abbey put her hands on either side of her face and placed her forehead on Remy's, like she would do when she was four, "I love you too." She mouthed back. She hugged her and Allison and went to sit next to her friends. "Why didn't you wake me up when that dumb movie ended? I'm starving!" Everyone laughed.

About a week later, Allison and Remy were watching old reruns of Friends. Remy wasn't really watching. She was thinking about her life and about her past. She was to one of the worst moments in her life, saying goodbye to Abbey, when she remembered the promise she made to her. She stood up.

"Where're you goin'?" Allison asked.

"I'll be right back, I need to ask Abbey something." She wasn't really thinking about what she was saying. She went up to Abbey's room and walked in without knocking.

"Can I help you?" Abbey asked as she stopped typing her research paper, looking up at Remy.

Remy just stared at her for a second. When Abbey raised her eyebrows, she realized she needed to speak. "Do you remember the day I left because I was being left when you were four?"

Abbey looked away from her, not really expecting it to be an actual conversation, let alone a bad memory of her own. "Yeah." She choked out.

Remy sat on her bed. "Do you remember when I told you that if we ever saw each other again after you moved that we would know that we were supposed to stay together?"

Abbey smiled at her and got up from her chair and sat down next to her. "I do."

"You do?" Remy looked at her.

"Yes." Abbey nodded. She stared at Remy for a moment and decided to give herself up. "Who do you think made sure everything worked out the way it was supposed to?"

"What?" Remy was gob-smacked.

"You heard me. I saw what was happening. I saw that at the rate you and mom were going that promise wouldn't be kept. That's why I got House to help me come up with a way to get you together. You see, he likes me; I don't know why, but I use it to my advantage. So, we got the test and he gave it to mom. And, when she told me about it, I told her to do what she did at your apartment..or at least I told her to go over there and not come back until she had you, not necessarily anything else that happened…" Abbey had a disgusted face.

"You did that?"

"Yeah. I was eleven and/or twelve depending at the time we're referencing, I wasn't stupid. I know what love looks like."

"And what does love look like?" Remy asked her.

"You and mom, Remy. You and mom."

Maybe it was fate that brought them together when she was four, but now it was all Abbey. Abbey was her chance. And chance was all that it was.

**AN: I know that I said that I was going to get this up before the week was over, but like I said before…lots of crap happened that I needed to get done. And, I wasn't sure where I was wanting to go with this because I didn't know if you guys would want a sequel. And, if you did, I didn't know what kind, so I tried to leave it just open ended enough that I could continue, but I wanted it closed enough that I didn't have to, you know? Either way, it's up now. I hope you enjoyed it, please tell me what you think!!**


End file.
